Tightrope
by liciaxo
Summary: many years ago Sirius Black met the one woman who would change his life forever, set in the mauraders era, title from Tightrope by Paul Freeman
1. New Girl In Town

A beautiful young woman of seventeen stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾, flanked closely by two men in matching uniform robes. The three had brilliant blonde hair and seemed to attract the eye without even putting forth an effort, heads turned towards the grouping as both men and woman felt themselves drawn to their charms. The girl smiled and ducked her head, clearly used to the reaction her appearance generated even if she was a little uncomfortable about it. Her blonde hair fell in slight waves, glimmering in the sun and set off by the brilliant yellow mini dress she wore. On her feet were white flat sandals and beside her was a trolley carrying set of matching stacked bags, a large white and blue plaid purse and a caged owl. She took a deep breath and took in her surroundings, and then she began to move forward, an aura seemed to grow around her as men parted to create a path for her to move. The two men she arrived with flanked her pulling her trolley along scanning the area as they moved. Whispers started on either side of her, but she ignored them and continued down the path to the train. Reaching for her wand she levitated her trunk through the opening and into the luggage compartment, before taking the few steps up onto the train herself and proceeding down the corridor and into a vacant compartment. The uniformed men checked the compartment she had chosen before taking up positions on either end of the train. The girl closed the door and situated herself comfortably pulling out a magazine to flip through.

In a compartment just across from the new girl's sat Sirius Black and James Potter, lounging back with a confident air that seemed to emanate off them and fill their compartment. Their compartment door opened revealing Remus Lupin and across the hall a compartment door closing on a beautiful blonde girl.

"Whoa, who's that?" Sirius asked in semi awe.

"New girl and you're not the only one whose notice Padfoot...everyone's talking." Remus said taking his seat in the compartment.

"Hmm, this year just got interesting." James said with a raised eyebrow at Sirius.

"No kidding." Sirius responded.

Across the corridor, a tall red headed girl in a purple jumper was knocking on the blonde's compartment door. The blonde girl opened the door, with a smile, "Hello."

"Hi, do you mind if we join you?" she stepped aside revealing two brunettes, one in a green mini skirt and white t-shirt, the other in black capri pants and a pink tank, "everywhere else is full."

"Oh yeah sure come on in, I'm Calliope, but please call me Callie." the blonde responded

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans and this is Marlene McKinnon and Alice Monroe."

"Good to meet you."

The rest of the girls took seats in the compartment, Lily sitting down beside Calliope.

Turning to her she asked, "So you're new right?"

"Is it that obvious?" Calliope asked.

"A little, you did draw quite a crowd," Marlene put in.

"I don't think she can help that." Alice said kindly.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked.

"She means that I'm veela," Callie responded embarrassedly.

"Veela no way!" Marlene exclaimed, "that's awesome boys must be falling for you."

"No actually it's not so great, it drives me crazy sometimes."

"I'm still jealous." Marlene shot back.

"Ignore Marls, Callie; she's more than a little boy crazy." Lily said.

"Yeah just ask most the boys in our year." Alice said teasingly, earning her a swat with the magazine Marlene was reading, and causing the girls to burst out laughing.

In the boys' compartment, talk had turned back to its usual topics, Quidditch and girls. James as always had his thoughts on Lily Evans.

"Speaking of Evans, isn't that her?" Remus asked, causing James' head to whip around.

The boys stared out their compartment window into the compartment across the hall, where Lily, Alice, Marlene and the new girl sat in laughter.

"Shall we go say hello, after all Prongs it's your duty as Head Boy," Sirius let out a snigger, "to meet and greet new students." Remus said with a grin.

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore made you head boy." Sirius said.

"Because he sees my amazingness." James answered his chest puffed out.

"That's not a word." Remus told him.

James just shrugged, "still works."

The boys got up together and crossed the hall, pushing the door open; James leaned against the door frame. "Evans, Evans, Evans, miss me this summer?"

"You wish Potter," Lily retorted.

"Oh you have no idea." He answered and entered the compartment; followed by Sirius and Remus, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" he continued slyly wedging himself between Callie and Lily.

Lily huffed and turned to Callie, "This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black..." she trailed off.

"Annnddd?" James continued

"And James Potter." Lily mumbled with a grimace.

"Hello." Callie said smiling at the boys, they stared back entranced until she looked away, over Marlene's shoulder at her magazine.

"And you are?" Sirius asked

"Calliope" she replied

The boys nodded their greetings, then Lily checked her watch, "all right Remus we've lollygagged enough, we should head out," turning to Callie she added, "Prefect's meeting."

Remus nodded and turned to James, "Prongs you coming?"

"Wait what?" Lily exclaimed, "Potter's not a prefect."

"Nope but I am head boy now aren't I, shall we?" James exited the compartment leaving a stunned Lily in his wake; Remus grinned then followed his friend down the corridor.

"Noo," Lily groaned, "he can't...Potter can't be..."

"And yet apparently he is," Alice commented stifling her laughter.

"Have fun Lils...enjoy your meeting," Marlene added her shoulders shaking.

Lily glared at her two friends then turned in a huff out the compartment and down the corridor to the prefect's compartment. Marlene and Alice burst out laughing Sirius joining them. Callie looked on confused, she had an inkling about the underlying tensions between the two and her veela abilities told her they didn't run only one way. Sirius flopped down on the bench beside Callie and leaned over.

"James and Lily have been fighting since first year."

"I'm not so sure I'd call that fighting, flirting might be a better term." Callie responded.

"You catch on quick don't you" Sirius responded, cocking an eyebrow.

Callie shrugged, "It's more than a little obvious."

"True, so do you ladies mind if I join you? It seems I've been left behind by those better behaved than myself." Sirius said with a smile.

"Actually where's the other one of your group, where's Peter?" Alice asked, always one to be kind.

Sirius simply shrugged and turned to Marlene, "So what are you reading?"

The rest of the trip passed in this way, the girls getting to know each other, Callie asking questions about Hogwarts, and simply enjoying the time as it passed.

The train pulled into Hogsmede station and the group finally reconnected. The girls had kicked Sirius out of their compartment just before arriving so they could change into their school robes, much to his displeasure. So as they disembarked and made their way to the carriages the trio met up with him again and were soon joined by a disgruntled Lily, ecstatic James and a bemused Remus. They managed to find an empty carriage and climbed in together riding towards Hogwarts in happy conversation. As they crossed onto Hogwarts grounds Callie gasped and smiled, clearly enjoying the view before her.

They filed off the carriage and up to front steps, McGonagall stood at the top nodding to the students as they entered. When she spotted Callie she stopped the group, and nodded to the blonde girl, "Miss Stewart, you will follow me please."

Callie nodded, and turning to the group said see you later then turned back to McGonagall and followed her into a small greeting hall, her two guards following close behind.

The sorting of the large group of first years had finished, but McGonagall didn't remove the sorting stool, she nodded to Professor Dumbledore and he stood to address the student body.

"Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts, now that our new first years have been sorted I am pleased to announce that we will be having a second sorting. Hogwarts is pleased to welcome a new student to our midst. A transfer, Miss Calliope Stewart."

The double doors opened and the beautiful blonde haired girl stepped through, walking down the aisle towards the sorting stool, each and every head in the Great Hall turned and followed her progression down the aisle. Not unnoticed were the two men in official looking uniforms who took up posts on either side of the doors their eyes continuously scanning the room. An aura seemed to pulsate off of her as she took her seat on the stool and allowed the sorting hat to drop onto her head.

"Ah a veela...how interesting. But where to put you? It is clear that you are strong of heart and mind, and brave to be sure, one must be when one is royal. There is no doubt in my mind that any and all of our noble houses would do you well, but perhaps best of all...Gryffindor!" the hat shouted the last word to the hall, and a large cheer went up from the table of red and gold.

Callie stood and lifted the hat from her head, turning with a smile to McGonagall and passing her the hat. Then she proceeded back down the aisle to where her new friends sat, once again earning head turns her way from the entire hall. A new student was a rarity, but one so beautiful and mysterious was forever intriguing.

Dumbledore nodded to Callie as she took her seat, a twinkle gleaming in his eye, "Welcome Miss Stewart, now then there is a time for grand words and speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in."

Food appeared at the tables and the students allowed their heads to turn away from the beautiful new girl and to their own plates. However it was clear that she was not forgotten as whispers broke out all over, and many students sent her furtive glances.

Remus however was multitasking; he filled his plate, but couldn't help but question, "Stewart? As in...No..."

Callie blushed attractively and looked to Remus giving a small almost unnoticeable nod.

"What are you on about Moony? James questioned over a mouthful of potatoes.

"Nothing, just Stewart is a powerful name in the veela community...assuming of course that your veela, Calliope." Remus continued.

"Yes, I'm veela, and yes Remus you are right, Stewart is a very powerful name in our community, actually it's the most powerful name," Callie blushed furiously, which only served to make her more attractive, "and its Callie please."

"So wait, that makes you the veela princess, then doesn't it?" Remus asked.

"Wait not only are you veela but you're royalty too...man this is so unfair." Marlene exclaimed.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts? I mean you had to have had awesome tutors at the palace." Sirius asked.

"You have a palace?" Alice asked

"Actually it's not a palace but more of a big manor house...and its tradition, the heir has to spend her coming of age year in magical training."

"You're the heir?" James asked.

"Yeah isn't that usually a guy?" Alice asked, "I mean that's how the muggle royals work."

"Not in veela society, they're a matriarchal system." Lily answered, earning a surprised nod from Callie.

"How did you know that?" Marlene asked.

"We studied veela politics last year in history Marls, it was the week you were mooning over Dave Jensen."

"Oh yes, now I remember, Binns was droning on and on about the political war in 1815 when they ran out of eligible female heirs in the royal family." Alice said.

"I will never understand how you two manage to stay awake in that class let alone take consistent notes." Sirius commented.

"It's because Evans is amazing." James answered with a smile for Lily.

The group barely stifled their laughter, which caused more than one male head to turn at Callie's light infectious laughter, before quickly turning back embarrassed. The group ate dinner in an easy conversation about the upcoming year and before long desserts had been served and the plates were cleared. Dumbledore stood up to address the school at large.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, a few rules for our new students and reminders for those who are returning. There is to be no magic in the hallways and a full list of contraband items can be found on the door to Mr Filch's office, this list has been widened to include Dung Bombs and Fanged Frisbees," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he continued, "I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden, and that if you value your lives you will not approach the Whomping Willow as it will in fact fight back. Many of you may have noticed that we have been joined in this hall by some official looking gentlemen, these men are here for your protection, and the protection of a student of noble class who has joined our midst," heads turned to look over at Callie and she blushed deeply refusing to meet people's eyes.

"Students please remember that though the castle provides a safe home for you to grow and learn, outside out stronghold there are men and women who would intend to do you wrong, but I find that often the easiest thing to do is turn on a light and the darkness will be kept at bay. Now then, if our Head Boy and Girl will stand, I'd like to introduce you to your Head Boy, Mr James Potter, and Head Girl, Ms Lily Evans. Good luck to you both in the coming year, good night." He finished his eyes sparkling mischievously.

The students rose and filed out of the Great Hall proceeding towards their common rooms, the Gryffindor group went to take a short cut through a tapestry which would lead them up a steep set of stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait, but Callie stepped back from the group motioning for them to go ahead without her, "I'll catch you up, I'm supposed to have a meeting with Dumbledore about my sleeping arrangements."

The group nodded, slightly confused, but continued on their way. Callie on the other hand proceeded towards Dumbledore's office, followed as always by her two body guards. A few moments later she was seated in a comfortable plush chair in front of Dumbledore's desk looking at the older man with his half-moon spectacles.

"Miss Stewart, my agreement with your father was that you would be sleeping in a separate quarters from the other Gryffindor students, but upon reconsideration it might be best that we have you join your classmates in the Gryffindor dorms."

Callie nodded, "I'd like that sir. I met a few of them on the train ride here, and I quite enjoy being in their presence."

Dumbledore nodded, "The only trouble is these two gentlemen here, they obviously cannot sleep in the girls dorms, and our dormitory staircases are such that they will not allow men up to the girl's rooms."

Callie's face fell, her beauty dampening slightly, but then she smiled as she thought of a solution, "Sir might I suggest a veela protective magic, that would allow only my two bodyguards to climb the stairs, it involves a series of checks which would confirm their identity. So if anything were to happen to me they would be able to get to me."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the idea, "Lovely my dear. That is a perfect idea...lemon drop?" he passed her a tin of yellow candies, and she took one with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Gentlemen, as it is my understanding that you will be working to assist the professors in protecting the school, we will organize a separate dormitory for you, with full access to Gryffindor Tower. However, I would prefer it if you allow Miss Stewart her freedom in the castle grounds."

Both men nodded, "We will be guarding the gates, once we ensure Her Highness is safe in her dorm," the taller of the two answered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "well now that's settled, off to bed, Miss Stewart I'm sure that your new friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you sir, goodnight."

Callie rose and exited the office with a smile on her face, for the first time in her life she had a chance to simply be a normal person. She didn't have to behave all the time, she didn't have to worry about how people would interpret her words, for the first time in her life she could simply be herself.

The girls were unpacking in their dorms, noticing that a new door had been added with a plaque reading HEAD GIRL – LILY EVANS, which clearly led to Lily's new Head dorm. As they were unpacking a new bed appeared in one of the empty corners and on it was a stack of designer bags monogrammed with CS. Marlene and Alice grinned, clearly realizing that Callie would be staying with them. The other two girls in the year said nothing; they were fairly snarky girls who were already jealous of the attention Callie was getting.

Callie entered the Gryffindor common room soon after with Professor McGonagall and was greeted by Sirius and James who were sitting on the couches in front of the fire. She waved to them and immediately proceeded over to the girls' staircase; McGonagall stood and made an announcement to the common room asking that no one try to climb the stairs for the next bit of time. She then climbed the stairs to ask those who were up in the dorms already to join the rest of the students in the common room.

"Students please stay back for a moment please, girls you will need to avoid climbing the staircase for a while, make yourselves comfortable. Miss Stewart proceed as you will."

Callie nodded and turned back to the stairs, taking a deep breath and placing her hands on either side of the opening. For a moment nothing happened but then she closed her eyes and all around her a purple aura seemed to glow, pulsating outward into the main room and up the stairs. Everyone present began to hear beautiful music as the aura floated over them, Callie's hair blew as though she had her own personal wind machine and the assembled students watched as she seemed to grow more and more beautiful. Each boy in the room began to be drawn towards her some of the younger ones actually moving out of their seats and attempting to get closer, only to be stopped by her two burly bodyguards, who seemed to find the situation rather amusing. When the misty aura reached the walls it began to change colors proceeding through a veritable rainbow of color before settling into a vibrant red and vanishing.

Callie opened her eyes with a smile on her face and turned to Sirius, "Sirius, could you please try to climb the stairs."

He smiled and nodded, attempting to cross the threshold of the door, he stopped short of the threshold appearing that it was impossible to cross through.

He stepped back frustrated, "I can't it won't let me."

Callie simply nodded, "Remus, would you try please."

Remus nodded and attempted to cross the threshold doorway, he too was unable, "I can't either."

Callie nodded again and gestured to one of her bodyguards, "Jorge, could you please try to get through."

The bodyguard nodded and stepped forward into the threshold. A rainbow of light flared down from the top of the doorway and over the man before he crossed through and up the stairs.

"Excellent. Well done Miss Stewart, ladies you may now go up to bed. I will see you all tomorrow morning at breakfast," with a nod McGonagall turned and left the common room.

An awed silence fell over the common room, all of the students confused as to what had just happened. Callie on the other hand simply turned to her bodyguards and had a quiet conversation with them, blatantly ignoring the stunned looks on the other student's faces.

"Jorge, Jeremy. Thank you, you know how this enchantment works, you should always be able to pass through it."

The two men nodded, and she continued.

"Now then I'm off to go unpack, have a good night I will see you in the morning."

"Yes your highness." The two men said, each giving a small bow and proceeding through the door she indicated.

Callie turned and climbed the staircase up to her dorm, decidedly ignoring the looks she was getting.

A few minutes later she was joined by Marlene, Alice and Lily, who smiling widely plopped themselves down on the two beds on either side of Callie's. Callie's bed was covered with a stack of clothes which she was hanging in her armoire.

"So?" Marlene asked.

"Hm? So what?" Callie asked, unfolding a mini dress and hanging it up.

"So what did you do?" Alice pressed.

"Yeah, I've never seen magic like that." Lily added.

"No probably not, it's veela magic. We rely on the power of auras to protect and defend. I just made sure that Jorge and Jeremy would be able to climb the staircase but no other boys could."

"Jorge and Jeremy being your dishy body guards?" Marlene asked a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Yes that's them, and before you even go there veela bodyguards are way hardcore, they don't tend to date." Callie replied.

"Can't blame a girl for trying" Marlene shot back with a smirk, the girls laughed.

"How does it work?" Lily, ever the dedicated student, asked.

"It scans over the person who crosses through the doorway, and only if they are female and safe from enchantment, they can cross through." Callie replied.

"So then how do the bodyguards get through?" Alice asked.

"There's a DNA check, it's controlled through my knowledge of the person. Currently all Gryffindor female students have access, no one can cross through the doorway without going through a check to ensure they are who they're supposed to be." Callie answered.

"That's incredible; can all veela do this kind of thing?" Lily asked awed.

"No...Just the royal family...it's a gene thing, it's one way to ensure that the royal line is not interrupted and well protected."

"So we're pretty much the safest people in the castle then." Marlene commented impressed.

"Kind of, but when it was agreed that I would attend here, my entire family came and added veela protection to the castle and grounds. And Jorge and Jeremy are patrolling the gates in shifts with other lower level veela guards and the teachers. Hogwarts is probably the safest place, beyond our manor."

"Crazy...I love that dress by the way." Marlene added, and the conversation turned back to more normal girly things, fashion and what not.

In the common room, James and Sirius sat lounging on the couches with Remus.

"I didn't know veela could do that kind of thing." James stated.

"No kidding...she's intriguing." Sirius added.

"Intriguing Pads?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah...there's just something...I don't know..." Sirius trailed off.

"Boys I think it's happened." Remus exclaimed.

"What's happened?" Peter asked entering clearly confused, James simply smirked.

"Pads has fallen in love." Remus stated smugly.

"Love? Seriously Moony is it that time of the month? I think you're losing your head, I just met her." Sirius snorted.

"Yeah Moons, Pads would never fall in love, it's not in his nature." James teased.

"Exactly, thank you James." Sirius said triumphantly.

"He's definitely...what was it...intrigued though." James continued earning him a smack on the back of the head by a disgruntled Sirius.

"Whatever...Prongs what do you have planned this year to get Lily?" Sirius asked, clearly trying to turn the tables.

"Nothing." James said simply.

"Nothing? That's not normally your way is it?" Remus asked surprised.

"Nope nothing, I'm going to wait for her to come to me...after all we'll be spending a great deal of time together this year, she's bound to come round to my charms."

The boys snorted and fell into laughter for the next few moments before they too laughed their way up to their dorm.

_Hey look out for that moving van, driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man, before he meets  
The new girl in town_

- New Girl in Town – Hairspray (Movie Version)


	2. With a Little Help From my Friends

The first day of classes began in its usual way, and the Gryffindor Girls woke in their dorm and prepared for the day. When all were ready and they had been joined by Lily, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering the Hall, the entire male population of Hogwarts turned their heads watching them enter and cross to the Gryffindor table, when they were seated beside the Marauders the majority of heads turned back. The Marauders and the Gryffindor Girls were the most popular in the school, well liked, kind, intelligent, and immensely attractive, they were the epitome of cool.

Each of the group had their own reputation; James Potter was the Gryffindor Quidditch God, highly attractive and very charming, many girls wanted him but it was clear he only had eyes for Lily Evans. Lily Evans was intelligent and sweet, she was the one younger students asked for help, but she was forever unattainable to boys because James' reputation for hexing all those who tried to be with her scared them off. Sirius Black was the flirt, the ladies' man, he had the ability to have any girl he wanted and he knew it, but he was still kind and would come to the aid of anyone who needed it. Marlene McKinnon was essentially the female equivalent of Sirius, she was devastatingly attractive, and a deadly flirt, any guy she set her sights on was dead and they didn't mind; however deep in her heart she held a dear place for the troubled but kind Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was the mysterious one, he had his secrets but was a great student and a better friend, and he could be depended upon in any situation. Alice Monroe was the nicest and most kind person you could meet, she was the first to help a friend in need, and the one people turned to for a shoulder to cry on. The final member of their group was Peter Pettigrew, but he never seemed to fit the mold made by the others, and most just over looked him. While the others always made a point of including him, he seemed to shy away, or go off on his own. And now it seemed the group was about to gain a new member in Calliope Stewart, and each and every person in the hall was envious of her position.

The group for their part simply fell into easy conversation and set to eating their breakfast. James and Lily bickered over Head duties, while the rest discussed the upcoming year. They were finishing up their meals when McGonagall made her way down to their section of the table and handed out their time tables. Callie took hers with a smile, causing whispers to start up again across the hall as the boys were drawn in her direction; she ignored them and turned back to the group surveying her classes for the day.

"What do you have first?" Alice asked the group at large.

"Double defense" replied Callie, the others nodding their agreement as well.

"Well we'd best be going, we can't be late on the first day." Lily said standing and gathering up her book bag.

The others followed suit and exited the hall together, as another of the Callie fell in beside Sirius and he turned his head towards her to ask, "What else do you have?"

"My classes?"

"Of course."

"Umm transfiguration, potions, herbology, charms and care of magical creatures. And I have to take lessons about my people and how to properly rule them."

"Great, we'll have the same schedule then...well except your special lessons."

"Well then Mr Black, it seems I'll be seeing you a fair bit this year." Callie smirked before a girl in Hufflepuff robes launched herself onto Sirius simpering at him.

Sirius threw Callie a helpless look, to which she cocked an eyebrow and smirked again before mouthing, "you have fun with that." And ran up to join in with the girls, giggling and laughing at Sirius as he desperately tried to dislodge the girl, his only saviour being that they had reached the stairwell to the dungeons and he could shake her off and go down the stairs.

The rest of the group had reached the classroom by that point and took their seats, Callie had an empty seat beside her as James had stolen the seat beside Lily, much to Lily's dismay. Sirius entered a few moments later attempting to smooth his hair, something the girl had felt the need to play with, and took the remaining place beside Callie. They shared this class with the Slytherins, who entered in a large group just before the bell rang, leading their posse was a boy with long blonde hair, much like Callie's, pulled back into a low ponytail. Callie tensed when she saw him and immediately turned back to face the front, Sirius noticed and leaned over.

"What's wrong?

"It's nothing." Callie said under her breath as their professor made his way to the front of the classroom.

"No it isn't...tell me." Sirius pressed.

Callie was saved from answering, however, by their professor calling the class to order. The professor dove right into the lesson, by putting them through their paces on a review of previous years' information. Callie was able to submerge herself in the work, earning Gryffindor a fair amount of points in the process, but she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

After a moment Sirius sent a slip of parchment towards her side of the desk,

_**Are you sure you're all right?**_

Callie took it with a slight huff of air, and sent back

_Do I look all right?_

_**I think you look beautiful...but that's just me.  
**_  
_Funny..._

_**No really, are you sure you're all right you seem tense...  
**_  
_Sirius, bugger off_

_**Shant, not till you tell me what's up**_

_Sirius for the love of merlin please just leave it be._

The note passing stopped then as Callie answered another of the professor's questions. And soon enough the class had finished and Callie gathered up her things, exiting the room with the other Gryffindors, just outside the door however, her name was called. The others had gone ahead and just she and Sirius remained, she stopped with tense shoulders and whirled around to look up into the eyes of the boy from before.

"Your highness." He murmured dipping his head in greeting.

"Malfoy." Callie responded as though it pained her to do so.

"You are looking lovely as always my dear Calliope." Malfoy sneered back gallantly

Callie looked as though she was going to be sick at his use of her name, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing really. I was simply wondering about the kind of people you have chosen to associate yourself with, blood traitors and mudbloods. I would have though you would be above such people. I also would have thought you would have made your way to me long before now."

"Lucius, you have been told time and again. I will not repeat it. Now you will have to excuse me."

Callie pushed past the crowd of Slytherins with a scowl on her face, her normally beautiful features dimming into a darkened visage. Sirius caught up to her a few steps later.

"What was that?"

"That was Malfoy." Callie spat in return.

"I know who it was; I'm asking what that was."

"Sirius please don't."

"No, he obviously knows you, and he's obviously bothering you. Tell me what's wrong!"

"FINE!" Callie hurled back, stopping in her tracks and turning to face Sirius power crackling behind her eyes, "That's the person my family believes to be a suitable match, apparently the fact that he's completely foul doesn't matter." Callie continued walking swiftly down the hall, causing Sirius to jog to her to catch up.

"Wait, he's what?"

"Sirius please, can we not dwell on it."

Callie's features began to come back as she tried to move past her emotions, breathing in calm collected breaths. Sirius placed a calming hand on her arm.

"Sure, I just can't really wrap my head around it."

"Why not? He's veela isn't he?" Callie retorted.

They had caught up to the others, at this point as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Who's veela?" Marlene asked whirling around.

"Nothing, it's not important." Callie answered quickly.

Her tone deterred the others from asking any more questions and they took their seats in an uncomfortable silence, Sirius sat down across from Callie and caught her eye making it very clear that their conversation wasn't over, earning himself a bone chilling glare from the veela in return. Callie was regaining control over her emotions and the battle was clear behind her eyes as she fought off the urge to explode. James cleared his throat and began a conversation about Quidditch, which got the boys into a deep discussion about tactics.

"Do you play?" Remus asked Callie.

"Quidditch? Sure, but the family doesn't like it."

"How do you mean?" Marlene asked.

"It's dangerous, wouldn't do for the hopes of the royal family to be injured or killed now would it." Callie replied sarcastically in a tone like she was quoting.

"Seriously?" Alice asked.

"Seriously." Callie nodded, "I can still play a pickup game here and there, but anything more than a game between friends has been deemed off limits."

"James is on our house team, chaser and captain." Lily piped in, quickly trailing off in a blush and avoiding everyone's gaze.

James grinned at Lily, "What was that Lily heart?"

"Yes Lils, you'll have to repeat that I seem to have missed what you said," Sirius added with a sly smile.

Callie, having controlled her feelings, cocked an eyebrow at Sirius mouthing 'helpful aren't you,' he simply laughed and nodded at her. Lily for her part had gone completely silent and had become exceptionally interested in her macaroni. Remus seized the opportunity and asked the group

"Has anyone seen Peter? I haven't seen him since last night."

"Now that you mention it, where is Wormtail?" James asked looking down the table, but there was no sign of him.

"Strange, he's usually around isn't he?" Marlene asked.

"Maybe he's just busy with something else," Lily commented, finally looking up from her plate.

The boys shrugged and dug into their food, by the time lunch was fully underway Callie had pushed all thoughts of Lucius to the back recesses of her mind, getting caught up instead in a rousing discussion about events for the upcoming school year, being that James and Lily were heads they were looking to their friends for ideas.

"Well what do you usually do?" Callie asked

"Pretty much just Halloween and Christmas dinners." Alice responded

"Well that's boring," Callie responded.

"And what would you suggest, your highness?" Sirius asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Callie rolled her eyes at the title, flicking a piece of bread across the table at him, "I dunno, we used to have ball's to celebrate the holidays, Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. At the manor they were terribly boring and formal, but here they'd be fun."

"Point to the princess," Marlene commented nudging Sirius in the ribs.

"You mean like a costume ball?" Remus asked, causing Callie to nod, "would Dumbledore go for it?"

James shrugged, but Lily was nodding, "Actually that could be interesting, thanks Callie you've given me some great ideas."

"No problem, if you need any help at all let me know."

Lily nodded, grinning, and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and began jotting down ideas, no one was able to get a word from her for the rest of the lunch period. Just as the bell signaling that there was a mere 10 minutes remaining in their lunch period rang,

Siruis asked "So when's first Hogsmeade?"

"Last weekend of September and another the week before Halloween" Lily answered as she gathered up her things.

"Oh perfect, we can shop for costumes together!" Marlene exclaimed, "...assuming of course that Dumbledore approves the plan."

"And why wouldn't he? After all Lily's going to pitch it to him," James said attempting to wrap an arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily ducked her head and blushed, quickly moving out of his grasp, "shall we, McGonagall wouldn't like it if we're late."

They exited as a group, Callie falling into step with the girls, while the boys fell into a grouping behind them.

"So Lils when will you go talk to Dumbledore?" Marlene asked.

"Tonight most likely."

"Great, I'm so excited...I wonder if Frank will be able to come." Alice said.

"Oh yeah how are things for you?" Marlene asked, "Frank is Alice's boyfriend, he graduated last year," she continued for Callie.

"Really well, he started auror training today," Alice responded, clearly extremely proud of him.

Callie watched Alice's face as she spoke about the man she so clearly loved and cared for, and Callie knew that her love ran deeply inside her, her veela abilities telling her exactly how much he meant to her. She smiled a secret smile at what she knew was a long and lasting relationship, as she listened to the other girls talk and gossip.

They reached their next class and took their seats this time Lily quickly took a place beside Callie so she wouldn't have to sit with James again. Sirius and James took seats at the desk behind them; Sirius smirked up at them and tossed a ball of paper over Callie's shoulder onto the desk. Callie shook her head and grabbed the paper as McGonagall came through the door, beginning class. She smoothed out the ball of paper and read

_**Our conversation isn't over, I want to make sure you're ok, Malfoy won't touch you if I have anything to do with it.**_

Callie sighed, and wrote back

_There's nothing you can do about it, wish there was but there isn't his name has been down for mine since we were four years old...I've protested their actions more than enough times, but there's nothing I can do unless it's proven that he's working on the side of You-Know-Who, which he won't let happen...  
I wish it was different; I really do...besides you have your hands full with the brunette from Hufflepuff.  
_  
She spelled it back over her shoulder onto Sirius' desk when McGonagall turned to write the instructions for the lesson on the board. A few moments later she received the parchment paper back, wiped of her words and replaced with:

_**I just want you to be safe, you remember I was there I saw your face...there will be a way to catch him I'm sure of it...and about the brunette, jealous are we?**_

_Never. I'm not a fan of man whores_

_**Ah my reputation precedes me...I'll just have to convince you otherwise then.**_

_You can try._

Callie responded and sent it back one final time before McGonagall whirled on them and asked her a specific question about the lesson. Luckily her veela abilities allowed her to multi task efficiently and she answered McGonagall's question with detail, much to the professor's indignation.

"Very well then," McGonagall huffed, "ten points to Gryffindor, and please keep your full attention on the lesson Miss Stewart."

"Yes professor." Callie replied back shuffling her parchment around and receiving a pointed look from Lily, for disturbing the lesson.

_Sorry Lils_

Callie wrote on the edge of Lily's parchment, and to her surprise she received back

**No problem, I'm just glad you got the answer right, McG's scary when she wants to be...what are you and Black talking about anyway?**

_Nothing really...just something that happened earlier, he helped calm me down..._

**This is why you were all tense and quiet at lunch right?**

_Observant...and yeah, but I don't really want to go into it. At least not right now._

**No problem, you can always talk to me though you know.**  
_  
Thanks Lils, I know..._

The lesson continued without any more problems, and the Gryffindors piled out of the class in a group to go to charms. This lesson was taken with the Hufflepuffs and the girl who had thrown herself on Sirius was in this class, much the amusement of Callie and the disdain of Sirius. Sirius had quickly pulled Callie with him to a desk and pushed her into the chair beside him, when he saw the girl approaching them. This however did not put the girl off as she flounced over to the desk and perched herself on the edge her Hogwarts skirt riding up to an almost indecent level. She tossed her hair and giggled as she said hello to Sirius, receiving a grunt in return as he refused to look at her. Callie fought with herself not to giggle at the transparent attempt to get with Sirius and the fact that disinterest was oozing off Sirius so much it was palpable in the air, to everyone except the pushy girl. Sirius was saved from the girl fairly quickly however when Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and called the lesson to order.

"Oh and ahem, Miss Daniels if you could take your seat please we will begin." He squeaked from the front of the room.

Callie smirked into her paper as the girl flounced off the desk and walked in a huff over to a desk with another Hufflepuff. Sirius on the other hand was looking desperately relieved and sending some very thankful looks Flitwick's way, he exhaled deeply as he pulled his wand out of his pocket since their lesson was to be practical. Callie and Sirius paired up as Callie attempted to cover the laughter that still threatened to spill over, Sirius caught her eye and grimaced at her look of hilarity.

"Shut it would you." Sirius growled.

"Didn't say a word..." Callie giggled, rapping him on the head causing the feeling of a broken egg to sink down his back.

A disillusioned Sirius circled her, the only give away of his presence being the slight ripple of air "Daniels...Susie, and I might have dated last year."

"Define dated..."

The disillusionment charm lifted then and Sirius cast it on her, causing Callie to shiver at the trickling feeling.

"Fine, we may or may not have spent some time in a broom closet together once or twice...that's all it ever was. Needy and demanding is not my thing." Sirius responded clearly grossed out by the girl's actions.

"Well ignoring her clearly isn't working sir." She said from behind him, making him whirl around.

"And what you would you suggest? Miss smarty."

She circled him again so she was behind him, "you need to tell her straight, sometimes people need to hear the things they don't want to," as the spell lifted she leaned into him and whispered, "Don't be the guy who just runs off with some other girl to avoid her."

"Is that what you think of me?" he turned grasping her by the shoulders

"Sirius...your reputation tells me that's who you are; I just hope your reputation is wrong."

Callie brushed off his hands and turned to Professor Flitwick as he introduced another spell to them, the flame freezing charm. This was far more difficult since it was not only a nonverbal charm but was also one involving the elements. Their conversation dulled after that, since the charm required a great deal of concentration, Sirius spent the remainder of the lesson mulling over the things Callie had said. It worried him that her opinion of who he was had been influenced so negatively, but he was very glad that she was willing to give him a chance, to try and get to know the Sirius that only his friends saw. Callie Stewart, he thought, she certainly was something else.

The remainder of the first week passed as it usually did: Sirius was hit on by the girls he had been with the year before, and the Marauders pranked the Slytherins for the first time that year. And James somehow managed to avoid getting on Lily's bad side, and amazingly refrained from asking her out every day. And finally it was the weekend, one unseasonably warm so the Gryffindors decided to spend Saturday down at the lake. Callie and the girls grabbed towels and changed into their bathing suits taking up spots by the old oak tree at the edge of the lake lounging out under the sun. They attracted more than a few male looks and soon enough a crowd of male onlookers had gathered, much to the annoyance of the girls who had simply wanted an afternoon of relaxation under the sun.

"You know we love you Callie, but could you perhaps not be so attractive to the boys around here," Marlene commented, "they're terribly annoying and it's distracting me from my magazine."

"Terribly sorry Marls, what would you have me do?"

"Get ugly?" Marlene suggested with a wicked grin.

"I'll do my best." Callie laughed back, causing them all to start laughing and Lily tossed a ball of parchment at Marlene's head.

The Marauders joined them then, fresh from the Quidditch pitch, having heard rumours all across the school that the girls were out sunning themselves. Nodding their hellos they peeled off their shirts and took a running leap into the water, barreling through the group of males causing shouts of outrage.

"Woah..." Marls breathed, "I didn't know they looked like that."

Callie smiled wickedly, "lovely view."

Lily seemed to be at a loss of words, her mouth opening and closing as she fought the emotion that had taken over her at the sight of James, "oh my god" she breathed.

"What was that Lils?" Alice asked, smiling sneakily.

"Yes Lily dearest, I'm afraid we missed that," Marlene laughed.

Lily was quickly turning a deep shade of red from head to toe, her face quickly coming to match her hair. The girls erupted in laughter, watching her struggle.

"oh what would Potter do if he knew that he could make our Lils all hot and bothered, just by taking his shirt off" Marlene said through her laughter.

"Wouldn't know what to do with himself he would." Callie smiled.

Lily glared at them with a huff and returned to the text book she was making notes from, grumbling under her breath that of course she didn't like Potter, royal git he was.

"You keep telling yourself that dearest." Alice said patting her shoulder, feigning a serious face.

Sirius came running over then shaking his hair like a dog and getting water all over the girls. He flopped down next to Callie, stealing a sip of the pumpkin juice she had in a bottle in front of her. Callie cocked an eyebrow at him, before grabbing the bottle back and taking her own drink.

"So ladies, why aren't you swimming with us lovely lads?"

"Didn't want to get our hair wet," Marlene shot back.

"Oh come on girls, you know you want to join us."

"Fine I'm in...I can't handle the chauvinist preening anymore, its driving me batty...apologies Callie" Alice said, "join me?"

"I'm in, getting too warm out here." Callie chimed in.

"Bloody stuffy it is out here isn't it?" Marlene added, "Lils?"

"Fine, someone has to keep you lot in line." Lily grumbled getting up.

"Yeah that and you can't wait to get near Potter's buff new bod." Alice giggled.

"Last one in is a rotten hippogriff!" Sirius yelled taking off at a run.

Callie tore off after him, running surprisingly fast she overtook him and as soon as she passed sent a well-timed wink back at him, causing him to stop in his tracks. She reached the edge of the lake and dove in splashing towards the other boys. When she reached them, she smiled and sent a huge wave of water over James and Remus' heads laughing all the while. The other girls caught up soon after, but Sirius was still standing on the land looking star struck.

"You coming in, you rotten hippogriff!" Callie called laughing at the expression on his face.

Sirius grinned then and came splashing into the water. The group spent the rest of the day in the water swimming around and playing chicken. By the time dinner came around they were thoroughly exhausted and starving. Callie cast a drying charm over her hair and toweled off, before jumping on Sirius' back and having him carry her piggy back up to the castle. They trudged up to the dorms to change into dry clothes for dinner and smiling returned back down to the great hall for dinner. Dinner finished quickly, the group getting along famously and after dinner they trooped up to the common room and took up residence on the couches by the fire. Lily pulled out the book she had been reading earlier and was going over her notes with Remus and Alice, while Sirius and James played exploding snap and Marlene and Callie were flipping through magazines on the floor. Callie sat with her back against Sirius' knees showing Marlene the odd style she liked, and laughing at the antics of the boys.

Callie sighed as she climbed into her bed that night, a huge smile on her face; because she knew that if the first week was to be any indication the coming year was clearly going to be a good one. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be if the drama with Malfoy and her family was over, she reached over to turn out the light on her bedside table when a knock sounded on her door. Groaning she rolled out of bed and trudged to the door, the knocking getting progressively louder.

"I'm coming I'm coming..." Callie pulled open the door to see Jorge, "what is it?"

"Your highness, we sensed a breach in the wards."

"I did notice the tingle, thought it was a boy trying to sneak up the stairs to be with a girl. I'm sure it's nothing, anything sinister and it would have been a more intense sensation. However you have my permission to check over the dorm, but do not disturb the girls. If something serious comes up, come back and get me." Callie nodded.

She turned and returned back to her bed, noticing a piece of parchment on pillow, frowning she grabbed it and unfolded it. However once she started reading her expression changed and a small smile started to creep across her face.

"whazzgoingon?" Marlene asked rolling over.

"Nothing Marls go back to sleep."

"sok..."

Callie turned back to her letter...

_**Never thought I'd be so happy losing a race, must be the veela thing, great times today gorgeous. Study sesh tomorrow?  
S**_

With a smile she folded the note back up and rolling over went to sleep, shaking her head at Sirius' actions, old habits die hard apparently. 

_Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

- With a Little Help from My Friends – The Beatles


	3. Starlight

Callie had thoroughly enjoyed her first month at Hogwarts, assimilating well with the other Gryffindor's and quickly rising to the top of her classes alongside Lily and, surprisingly, Sirius and James. They had spent many weekends at the side of the lake, sunning and studying while the warm weather lasted. But now October had come and with it the first signs of fall, a distinct crisp to the air had crept up on them and the leaves had begun to change. Lily was knee deep in planning for the upcoming Costume Ball, and its adjoining Hogsmeade weekend, James doing his best not to annoy her in hopes of taking her to said dance. Callie was doing her very best to avoid Lucius, who was persistent in his attempts to get close to her, Sirius was instrumental in helping her, both as a person to talk to and creating a wall between them, his presence differing many an attempt to get to her. Alice was still very much with Frank and was excited to spend time with him over the Hogsmeade weekend since he wouldn't be able to attend the dance. Marlene had enlisted Remus' help in class as an excuse to flirt and perhaps get him to see her in a new light.

The third week of October approached quickly and with it came the excitement of Hogsmeade weekend, the girls were in a tizzy over what they would dress as, and that Thursday found them in a large group in the couches by the fire. Marlene was sprawled on the floor in a pair of violet knee length sweatpants and an equally bright pink tank, a myriad of magazines spread out in front of her. Callie came down the girl's staircase carrying a thick stack of parchment and her political studies textbook, she plopped down on the couch beside Lily with a sigh.

"This is awful."

"What's awful?" Alice asked looking up from her letter to Frank.

"Political studies, it's not teaching me anything...I just get more and more information on great people, great leaders, and people who failed. There isn't anything in this entire book that tells you how to govern a people. Trust me I've read it three times."

"Man am I glad I'm not you right now." Marlene smirked from the ground.

Callie huffed, "how goes the costume hunt Marls?"

"Still a work in progress, do you have one yet?"

Callie nodded in response and passed her a sheet of parchment from the stack, on it was a sketch of a dress and a small face with makeup.

"Callie this is awesome, did u make this?"

"Mmhmm, I just have to spell it into reality, I need to get the fabric this weekend." Callie responded, as Marlene passed the sketch to Alice, who complimented it as well.

"Alien?" Lily asked looking over Callie's shoulder as Alice passed it back.

"Yep."

"Maybe you can help me with mine, I have an idea but I can't figure out how to execute it."

"Sure Lils, got to have our head girl looking good don't we." Callie smiled,

"Any person you might be trying to look good for in particular Lilykins," Marlene chimed in with a matching smile.

"Couldn't be a certain event planning assisting head boy, could it?" Alice joined.

Lily looked offended, but Callie noticed the look didn't quite reach her eyes, "James? Course not that toe rag is nothing but annoying."

"You just called him James..." Marlene gasped.

"Did not!" Lily protested.

"Oh yes you did." Alice teased

"Eugh! Fine I have decided that since we HAVE to work together as heads it's only fair to call him by his first name." Lily huffed, "Callie do you want to get started on the costume thing? I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Yeah sure, anything to keep me from my politics homework, let's go up to the dorm, I'm going to need measurements." Callie answered, clearly aware that Lily was trying to change the subject, and together she and Lily climbed the stairs to their dorm.

Taking a seat on Lily's bed, Callie watched as Lily puttered around her room, rearranging things on her desk and moving books around arbitrarily, mumbling under her breath "stupid potter...couldn't like him...how could they think that..."

"Umm Lil, you alright over there?" Callie asked.

"Fine!...I'm fine, I just can't believe that they think I like Potter." Lily said, sitting down against her headboard and pulling a pillow to her chest.

"Lils, I hate to break it to you, but I think they're right."

"What do you mean they're right!? I think I know how I feel."

"Oh no Lil I'm sure you do...it's just...well veela have an extra sense for emotions, it makes us more observant, and even if you won't admit it to yourself I know you do like him."

Lily groaned, "Oh I know, it's just so annoying...I mean he's such a toe-rag most of the time, but sometimes he's very caring and he's been really helpful lately with the ball planning and stuff. Eugh, this is so not what I wanted to happen."

Callie smiled, "Lil at least you're admitting it to yourself now, I'm not saying you have to run up to him and jump his bones but maybe you can give him a bit of a chance...he loves you, that much is abundantly clear."

Lily sighed, "Look don't tell anyone ok."

"Not unless you want me too," Callie patted Lily's shoulder in support, "now then let's get you a costume that'll make Potter drool...well more than he already does."

Lily bashed Callie with her pillow laughing, and launched into an explanation of what she was thinking.

James and Sirius were out on the Quidditch pitch after practice, gathering all the balls together and locking them away in the broom shed. James slung his broom over his shoulder as they walked together back up to the castle.

"So this dance thing, thoughts?" Sirius asked.

"Well Lily's planning it, so I'm sure it'll be cool, plus its costumes, so I'm hoping to get in some quality time with her without her knowing its me."

"You two have been more civil this year, part of your plan?"

James just shrugged, "Kind of, mostly though we're just busy planning and studying...but yesterday she called me James."

"Atta boy Prongs!" Sirius smiled slugging him in the shoulder.

"What about you? Got a date lined up?"

"Nah"

"What's up Padfoot, losing your touch?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at James, offended, "never."

They went through the double doors laughing and carried on walking up to the tower.

"No really Pads, it's not like you to be dateless" James tried again.

"You're not wrong Prongs my man, but the girl I want to go with thinks I'm a man whore."

"Harsh...but true."

"Thanks Prongs, real supportive mate."

"Oh come off it Pads you know she's right."

They entered the common room and continued their conversation as they crossed through to the boy's staircase.

"Yeah well, I'm counting on masks to help me get in some more than friendly time if you catch my drift."

"Sneaky sneaky Pads."

"What's sneaky?" Remus asked when the boys came through the door.

"Padfoot's plan"

"Helpful thanks."

"No really important Moony...what's your plan for the dance? Got yourself a date?" Sirius responded.

"Going with Marls." Remus replied.

"Good on you Moony, when'd this come about?" James asked.

"Just this aft, we were studying and she asked. I said we'd go together as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah just friends...it can't be more because of my...condition." Remus replied trailing off on the end.

"That's bull and you know it Moony...doesn't bother us, does it Prongs?" Sirius burst out.

"Not at Pads, not at all."

Remus shrugged mumbling something that sounded like "don't get it," and returned to his book. Sirius headed to the shower and James flopped on his bed with a worn copy of Quidditch Monthly. Sirius did some of his best thinking in the shower with the steamy water pounding down on him, and at the moment he had much to consider. Many of his thoughts revolved around the girl who had caught his eye a month before, for the first time in his life he regretted his past "experiences" since it seemed to make her think less of him. Something about her captivated him in a way no other had before, and it wasn't simply the veela aspect, though it certainly didn't hurt the situation. He wanted to know her better, wanted to be there for her, wanted to be the one she turned to when she needed a shoulder or someone to listen. It baffled him that a girl could have this effect on him so quickly.

Callie lay on her bed her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice open in front of her but she wasn't really reading the words. Her thoughts swam through a variety of topics, her responsibilities and the expectations of her parents, and above all else what these things meant for her. She was worried, worried about the people in her life, she knew that her family had requested she be sent to Hogwarts so she could be under Dumbledore's protection. A storm was brewing outside the walls of Hogwarts and she was worried about what it would mean when it hit. As the veela princess she was in a position of power, one she knew some would want to exploit. It worried her that someday Jorge and Jeremy might not be enough to protect her. They had given her an update on security from her parents earlier that day, but it hadn't told her anything she didn't already know. She was frustrated, she knew that her family was only trying to protect her but leaving her with no actual information wasn't exactly helpful.

Picking up a piece of scrap parchment she began a letter, careful to code its contents and still make sure her message would get through. She needed news, more news than the Daily Prophet, Dumbledore or her parents would be willing to give. When it was completed she rolled over to check the glowing dial of the clock on her bedside table, with a sigh of relief she rolled out of bed and headed out to the owlry.

Callie reached the common room and was halfway out the door when a freshly showered Sirius caught up with her.

"Oi Callie."

"Sirius."

"What cha up to?"

"Going out for a walk...why?"

"Mind if I join?"

"'Spose not...just I'm not really in any mood to talk at the mo."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"No really, Callie tell me what's up. Your eyes are doing that weird flashing thing." Sirius grabbed her arm.

Callie pulled free, taking a deep breath, "Not here."

Sirius nodded and they walked through the halls to the owlry in silence. Though Sirius didn't miss the fact that Callie's shoulders seemed to tense more and more as she went and he could feel the air fairly crackle as she moved through it. They reached the top of the stairs and Callie sent her letter off with her tawny owl, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, she relaxed into a bench at the topmost stair and sat looking out the window at the sky. Sirius stood watching her, a confused look on his face.

"Callie?" he tried, "what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Sirius I really am...I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"There's something happening out there Sirius", she answered never turning to look at him, "something that worries me, my parents haven't been very forth telling and that worries me most of all, I'm the heir I need to be informed of these things...but still nothing."

"You mean this dark lord character?" Sirius said taking a step towards her.

She nodded, "it's just rumours though, and the Daily Prophet doesn't print anything the ministry doesn't want it to...I need information."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?" he asked pressing a hand to her shoulder.

She shook her head tears welling in her eyes, "he wouldn't tell me in hopes of protecting me...besides that my parents made him promise to go through them."

"I wish I could be more help."

Callie grasped the hand on her shoulder, "thanks."

They stayed like that for quite some time, before together leaving the owlry to travel back up to Gryffindor Tower. They were halfway back when they were flanked on all sides by Slytherins. Callie's eyes flashed and the air became tinged a deep red, as Lucius stepped out from behind a tapestry.

"Not a good time Malfoy." Sirius spat taking a step forward, Callie grabbed his arm, stopping his movement.

"What do you want Lucius?" he grimaced.

"A date."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius spat, earning him another look from Callie.

"Not now," she whispered to him then continued in a louder voice, "Lucius we've been over this before, prove to me that you can be a good person, a person who I would want to be with and I will consider it."

"So Black's more your style is he?" one of Malfoy's cronies put in.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Sirius are friends...simply friends, let's go Sirius."

Callie pushed through the crowd of Slytherins, pulling Sirius along with her. The air still crackled with the red tinge, but Callie's tense shoulders were the only give away that she was the source.

"You will change your mind Calliope...the world is changing, wouldn't want to be on the wrong side when it does." Lucius called at her retreating back.

The air cracked and the red tinge turned bright and a loud crack sounded like an explosion, the light expanded through the air and knocked the Slytherins flat on their backs. Callie and Sirius left the hallway continuing on their original course up to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius gave the password and they went through the portrait hole, without saying another word. Sirius took her arm and led her toward one of the window banks.

"Callie..."

"I'm fine Sirius."

"What happened back there?"

"It's not important; Lucius has clearly chosen a side...one that I don't want to be on. Maybe this will be enough proof for my parents." She finished with a spiteful laugh.

"Callie..."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with them."

"Callie..."

"It wasn't a strong enough blast to do anything permanent but still they didn't need that information."

"Callie..."

"Sirius what!" She burst out.

"Just be careful ok...Malfoy isn't the type to give it up that easily."

Callie nodded and Sirius said goodnight walking over to the boy's staircase.

"Hey Sirius" Callie called, he turned back to her, "thanks...for being there."

Sirius nodded and the two went up to bed.

Halloween weekend had approached and Callie and Lily had agreed to spend it together so that they could keep Lily's costume under complete secrecy. They were in Hogsmeade at Wizard Warehouse, where on the second floor they kept a selection of fabrics to be bought. Callie had a stack of fabrics in front of her in a variety of colors. Lily was browsing over the ones Callie had picked for her, feeling to see which she liked the most.

Before long they had made their selections, and were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch. They slipped in and found a small table, where they were quickly served by a waiter, clearly charmed by Callie's veela abilities. The girls smiled and laughed their way through lunch, tipping generously to the over attentive waiter and were on their way back up to the castle to create their actual costumes when a loud shout was heard up ahead by the gates. Making eye contact they nodded to each other and banished their parcels to the Lily's dorm, rushing up the path to the commotion, they pushed through the crowd to see James and Sirius standing toe-to-toe with Severus Snape and Malfoy.

"What is going on here?!" Callie yelled causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Callie...just go." Sirius breathed.

The Slytherins took Sirius' brief distraction to shoot off several curses at him, but were deflected by a brilliant ruby wall of light.

"I asked a question." Callie said her voice deadly even.

The Slytherins sent another set of curses towards James and Sirius and once again were stopped by the wall, another wall flaring into life surrounding them.

"I want my answer." Callie tried again. "Sirius!"

"Callie please just go" Sirius tried again.

"Only if you two come with me. Dumbledore is already on his way down." She shook her head at Sirius, and the Slytherins squirmed against the red bonds that held them. Jorge and Jeremy were on the scene by then.

"Highness?" Jorge asked.

"Contain them, the bonds will hold for only so long once I leave, something was happening here that Dumbledore will need to know about." Callie said in a commanding voice, one most present hadn't heard from the bubbly blonde. Then turning to the Gryffindor boys, she said "You two come on...NOW. I am so not done with you."

Sirius and James had at least the decency to look at least a little ashamed, if only for being scolded by a teenage girl. And they followed her and Lily back up to the castle, all the way to Gryffindor Tower. They reached the common room when Callie whirled on them, "what the hell! What were you thinking?"

Neither wanted to meet her eyes and a wide berth had been created around them by the lower year Gryffindors in the common room, the air cracked and burned with the angry heat radiating off of Callie. Her eyes burned a variety of colors.

"What happened?" Lily asked timidly, her hand on the arm of her friend, trying to calm her down. When neither boy answered she tried again with more strength behind her voice, "James, what happened?"

The shock in James' eyes at both Lily using his name and the concern that was evident in his voice, his head jerked up and met Lily's eyes, "not here," he murmured, nodding up the boys stairs.

Together they walked up the boy's staircase, well aware of the younger student's eyes watching them as they went. Callie's eyes continued to flicker, now in more colors than just red a deep purple came to wash over them as her concern grew. That color frightened Sirius more than the red, with the red he knew what to expect, and purple was something new altogether. They settled themselves on their beds, Lily choosing to sit on Remus' while Callie paced the room trying to get a hold on her emotions.

"James..." Lily started, and again her voice caused him to look up.

Taking a deep breath he began, "It was about you...Callie and you Lily. Malfoy made comments about Gryffindors coveting that which wasn't theirs to covet. Said your parents had promised you to him...that got Pads angry."

Callie's eyes welled and she met Sirius' gaze, biting her lip she recognized the truth in his eyes, recognized that he was hurting too.

James continued, "Then of course Snivelly had to get involved, started speaking about you Lils. Said I didn't deserve you, that you were his and his alone. Malfoy made some comment about Snape loving a mudblood...it went downhill from there. Malfoy said something about making you two their personal slaves in the future, that the world was changing and we would all have to pick a side."

"Basically the same crap warning he gave us..." Sirius finished not breaking contact with Callie's eyes, "then you came in and...Well you know the rest."

Callie turned away from the rest, staring out the dorm window, several tears overflowing her welling eyes, the purple sadness radiating off her very being. The clouds seemed to tinge in the color as well, reflecting her.

"Why couldn't you just leave it be? He's bad enough without you getting involved as well."

"Callie..." Lily whispered.

"No! You don't understand, none of you do. He's veela, he was chosen for me...I have a choice but only a small one. My parents know my stance on the matter, but still they push for it. His family is too good at keeping secrets, too good at making sure their real nature is concealed from them." She whirled around to face them, the purple aura around her palpable, defeated tears flowing down her face. "I have a responsibility to my people, it is my job to ensure their safety, sure they assimilate with the rest of the world, but they are still under my jurisdiction. There isn't another option, I have searched and searched...there aren't many veela males born, it is a female trait..."

"Callie no, you can't mean..." Sirius moaned.

"What choice do I have? What other decision is there to make! I will rule my people, I will help them in the days to come. I have chosen my side, as Lucius has chosen his. I will fight with all my might to oppose the evil that he represents." She burst out in a breath, sucking in another laboured breath she continued, "I will have to tell my parents of this...they have to believe me...I need Jasper..."

"Jasper?" James asked under his breath.

"My brother," Callie replied not looking at him. "James what do you know about your father's job?"

"He's an auror."

"Yes, anything else?" Callie pressed.

"He's good friends with Dumbledore..." Sirius murmured

"I don't know much about it...it would be up to Dumbledore...I need Jasper." Callie babbled.

"Callie..." Sirius pressed, his arm stretching towards her.

"You aren't making sense..." Lily finished

"I know...I know Lils. There's no use worrying about it now, we have other things to deal with at the moment, and Jasper's response will get here soon enough. I just wish there was a faster way." Callie finished her mind made up, "Lils you and I have a project to finish, let's go. You two we'll see you later at the ball, DO NOT do anything foolish."

Lily seemed surprised at her friend's abrupt change of direction but nodded and go up to leave. James grasped at her hand as she passed, but barely brushed her as she passed him by. At the doorway Lily paused and looked back at the two boys, both clearly as baffled by Callie's actions as she was. Lily spared a small smile towards James then left.

The girls were up in Lily's head girl dorm for the remainder of the day, creating their costumes and dressing for the ball. Both were on edge, but Callie felt vaguely better after sending off a notice to Dumbledore that covered all which had passed that day. In the end both knew that there was nothing that could be done for the moment, and would each bide her time until such a time as answers could be presented.

Lily stood in front of a large mirror as Callie circled her making slight adjustments here and there on the fabric that was draped across Lily's form, a sly smile growing on her face as she dipped the back low, and gave the bust line a deep line. Lily could barely look in the mirror to see the adjustments Callie was making but trusted her friend enough not to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"There Lils what do you think?" Callie said with a satisfied smile, stepping back to admire her work.

Lily couldn't reply, but a small smile began to grow across her features.

"James won't know what hit him." Callie finished, then sent Lily off to begin on her hair and makeup.

Turning to her own stack of fabric she visualized the image she wished to create and waved her wand in a precise combination of movements. The shimmering fabric lifted and morphed before her, parts falling away as needed until before her lay a gorgeous dress with intricate detailing. A satisfied smile on her face Callie joined Lily in the heads bathroom where she would put the final touches.

_  
Oh Starlight, don't you cry we gonna make it right before tomorrow  
Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place where we belong (where we belong)  
And so you know, you'll never shine alone. Starlight we'll find a place where we belong  
- Starlight – Slash ft. Myles Kennedy_


	4. The Monster Mash

Hogwarts had been transformed for the costume ball; massive jack-o-lanterns stood flanking the doorway to the great hall and winked ominously from each of the hall's corners. Blood red candles floated over tables, draped in dark tablecloths, which were placed on the periphery of the hall and small jack-o-lanterns blinked from their centers. Dark red and black tapestries hung over the walls. A door led out into a patch of garden where fairy lights lit up bushes and more jack-o-lanterns leered from the ground marking out a winding pathway through them. The prefects had clearly outdone themselves.

Upstairs in the Gryffindor girl's dorms, Callie and Lily were ensconced in Lily's head room putting the final touches on their costumes. Lily was nervously pacing the floor shooting unsure glances over at Callie every few seconds and tugging at the neckline of her dress.

"Lil calm down."

"I can't...I just don't know what to do, Callie what if I can't do it? This just isn't me." She said gesturing to the dress and the heels she wore, the makeup on her face and how her hair was falling in loopy curls.

"Lils...you are the one who wanted this, you decided to do this," Callie crossed the room to stand beside Lily, turning her so that she faced the mirror and grasping her shoulders, "That tells me that you can...you want James right?"

Lily nodded still unsure.

"Then you will have him, Lil he's already in love with you, you just need to show him that you love him too."

Lily nodded once more.

"I know you feel strange Lil, but this was your idea, you get to take the reins here. Frankly James doesn't stand a chance." Callie finished with a grin at their reflections.

Marlene and Alice knocked on the door a few minutes later and they joined them.

"Lils...you look..." Alice breathed when she saw Lily.

"Amazing!" Marlene finished.

"You really think so?" Lily asked, touching a curl.

"Of course. Now put this on, and let's go." Callie said passing over a green mask.

"You know, this veela thing really isn't fair to the rest of us," Marlene commented pulling on a pair of ostentatious feathered wings.

"I think you'll survive Marls..." Callie responded shaking her head, she pulled on a silver and pink mask of her own and laughing together the girls exited their dorm and made their way down to the great hall.

While the girls finished their prepping the boys had already gathered in the hall. They sat at a table near the entrance, gaggles of girls surrounding the tables around theirs. Remus had just gotten a round of drinks from the barmaid and brought them back to the table, dodging a great number of girls who tried to get him to bring them over to the rest of the boys.

"Where are they?" James asked, searching the crowd for the girls.

"Simmer down Prongs." Sirius laughed, though he was clearly scanning the crowds as well.

"They'll be here..." Remus finished.

Just then the doors to the hall opened and silhouetted in the doorway were four figures. When the doors closed behind them it was clear that four beautiful girls had just entered. One was dressed in short white shorts with high white boots, fluffy white wings on her back and a halo on her head, her long dark curls spiraling down her back. On the opposite side stood a shorter girl in a yellow and black striped dress also with wings. But the two that were gathering the most attention were those in the middle, one a blonde who now had her hair streaked with pink and wearing a pink and silver dress, and the other with long red curls and an emerald green dress that showed a surprising amount of leg among other things, and a jaunty cap, with a bright feather stuck through it, on her head.

"Woah..." Remus breathed.

"That's not..." Sirius added.

"It is..." Remus whispered.

James just stood there with his mouth wide open, "Prongs mate you're drooling." Sirius said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

The girls merged into the crowd of students smiles on their faces and began to dance to the music of the band. After a few songs Marlene disappeared into the crowd for a moment only to return a few minutes later with Remus, the rest of the marauders trailing behind them. The group began to dance together, though James seemed to be so entranced by this new side of Lily to do much more than sway back and forth. Sirius on the other hand, once he got over the shock of Callie's open transformation and use of some of her veela attributes, joined the group and began to show off fairly impressive moves.

They danced a great deal of the night, stopping only occasionally to get some air or grab a drink. Sirius watched Callie with careful eyes, she shimmered with silver and the pink enhanced her eyes. Callie caught him watching her and smirked, mouthing "manwhore" over to him. Sirius had the decency to look slightly abashed at being caught in the act but still crossed over and engaged her in a tight-hold dance. Callie let herself go, feeling safe in Sirius' arms, she fitted her body against his and followed his lead.

But Sirius wasn't the only one who watched Callie. Lucius Malfoy watched the Gryffindor beauty from the moment she entered the hall, his anger growing more and more as Callie and Sirius danced closer and closer.

As the night came to a close, the Marauders and the girls walked through the castle down to the kitchens together. Remus and Marlene disappeared behind a tapestry or something early in the walk, Marlene clearly having made her move. The rest continued down and dropped onto the benches in front of the large fire, though soon after Alice professed a need to send Frank a letter, and excused herself with a wink to Callie. This left Callie and Lily with Sirius and James, and for the first time in a long time James and Lily were not bickering, though they were sitting awkwardly together as Callie and Sirius provided most of the conversation. Lily picked from a plate of French fries, pleading with her eyes for Callie's help. Callie took a breath and split her energies between the conversation she and Sirius were trying to include James in, and began to use her veela energies to emphasize the vibes from Lily to James and encourage a positive response. Her eyes flickered with a soft pink, and Lily tried once again to get James to talk, to no avail.

Eventually Lily gave up on waiting for James to say something, and said goodnight. James left a few moments later, after mumbling something incomprehensible at Lily's retreating back. Sirius watched his friend leave then burst out laughing.

"I assume you had something to do with this transformation." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow at Callie.

"I haven't a clue to what you are referring Mr Black." Callie replied innocently.

"Bull! James could barely walk straight ahead, let alone form a word all night."

"Fine...I may have assisted in the creation of the dress, but the transformation was Lily's idea." Callie replied back with hands raised in surrender.

"Who knew our Lily was such a sex pot?"

"Manwhore." Callie answered back with a grin.

"Am not! I spent the entire night with one girl or don't you remember."

"One night Black...one night."

"But you can't deny it was a good one...I know you enjoyed it." Sirius answered back his cocky grin back in place.

They exited the kitchens, Callie thanking the house elves as she left. And together they climbed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Maybe..." Callie answered, "We'll see if you can keep it up."

They reached the Tower and climbed through the portrait hole, Sirius walked Callie over to the girl's staircase where he turned to her with a knowing look in his eye.

"You're incorrigible, goodnight Sirius," she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"Goodnight." Sirius called to her retreating back.

Callie dressed in her pajamas and crawled into her 4 poster bed, closing the hangings. Rolling over she fell asleep into fitful dreams, filled with masked men and Sirius Black, the entire thing was accentuated by looming black clouds and an eerie ominous feeling.

She awoke early the next morning feeling very exhausted and highly concerned about the nature of her dream. That sinking feeling still haunted her and she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was happening, and that there Aware that she wasn't about to get any more sleep that night, Callie rolled out of her bed, dressing quickly in a pair of comfy pants and a warm grey hooded sweater, she swept out of the dorm and out onto the grounds. It was chilly but not enough to really be a bother, her emotions were causing her veela powers to flicker and she knew it would be best to deal with the emotional interference away from the others, too many questions would be asked.

She reached the sculpture garden and stood massaging her temples, her eyes flickering through a cycle of colors, when she was grabbed from behind.

"You should really know better." The male voice muttered.

"As should you Malfoy, let me go." Callie spat back.

"Can't do that. You're promised to me Calliope...that gives me rights."

"Hardly Malfoy..." Callie said under her breath, her eyes flashed a vibrant red and with a crack through the air Lucius flew back from her and was pinned against one of the taller sculptures. "You are a vile human being, my parents may not have realized it yet but I certainly have...there's no way in hell that I will ever be with you."

Callie's eyes were burning with a deep blood red and her fingertips were singed in the same colour. "Furthermore, you have no right to attack a royal member like that, need I remind you of the precarious position your family is in Lucius? I am sick and tired of your bullying...never come at me again! Do you understand?"

Lucius sneered, "Absolutely...princess."

Callie let him down from the wall, though her eyes remained a dark and stormy red, and she turned to leave.

"You picked the losing side Calliope...I only hope you realize your mistake before it's too late." Lucius shouted at her retreating back.

Callie shuddered at his words, her emotions were making her powers unstable and after their encounter she was very clearly shaken. Her shudder triggered an unwanted bust of power from her which threw Lucius back into the wall again. Callie was halfway up to the castle when Sirius appeared in front of her;

"Callie?" he whispered, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Callie..." he tried again, and then he grasped her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. It was then when she realized just how much she was shaking.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked.

Callie shook her head, knowing that her eyes were still flashing through colours as her emotions took over, feeling angry tears well up in her eyes. Sirius pulled her into a fierce hug holding her tightly to him. Callie never would have bet on having Sirius be the person she needed to calm her but somehow she began to calm down in his soothing hold. She began to breathe normally again in Sirius' arms, and he pulled back to look at her face, ensuring that her eyes were back to their normal sparkling hazel.

"Come with me." He whispered, leading her across the grounds to a willow tree by the lake.

They sat down together leaning against the tree trunk, and for a moment neither said anything as they simply watched the breeze move the leaves in front of them.

"What happened?" Sirius asked quietly after a few moments.

"I just...Sirius do you think that the rumours Snape and Malfoy are spreading are true?

"The one's about this Dark Lord character?"

"Yeah him..."

"It's a definite possibility...is that what's bugging you?"

"No...well yes sort of, but it really started with the strange dream I had last night, and then Malfoy accosted me while I went out to work through it this morning...I just can't shake the feeling that something's coming...something bad."

"Malfoy did what!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, please don't...I dealt with it, you getting involved will really only make things worse." Callie replied taking his hand tightly in her own.

"Fine," Sirius said meeting her eyes, "but if he does anything like that again you let me know."

Callie nodded, and Sirius leaned in closer to her, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

As soon as Callie felt up to it, the pair made their way to the great hall for breakfast, they entered hands still clasped together. As they walked down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, Callie noticed the heads turning their way, and realized that she still held Sirius' hand in her own. Together they sat with their friends at the Gryffindor table, Remus and Marlene shooting looks at the pair, Marlene wildly gesturing to Callie that she needed details. Callie rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of toast, spreading jam across it.

Lily and James seemed to still be in the awkward no talking stage they were in the night before. Though Lily seemed to be making a concerted effort to hold a conversation with herself, in the hopes that James get involved.

There was a disconcerting buzz through the hall, and many of the girls were continuously shooting furtive glances over at Callie as people tried to understand what had happened. This was the first year when to anyone's knowledge that Sirius Black had avoided girls, and everyone knew that Callie was the reason why, though none truly wanted to believe it. Callie, who knew people were staring at them, mentioned it to Sirius who simply smirked knowingly and nudged her to pass him the jug of pumpkin juice.

The doors to the Great Hall banged open suddenly, revealing a tall young blonde man who strode through the crowded Hall to the heads table where he embraced Dumbledore warmly and the two engaged in a deep conversation, Dumbledore conjuring a chair for the man to sit in.

"Who's that?" James asked, finally speaking for the first time that morning, the banging doors seemed to have shaken him out of his stupor.

The man turned to face the students and sent a grin to Callie at the Gryffindor table.

"Jasper..." Callie said in a whisper. 

_They played the mash, It caught on in a flash  
They played the mash, They played the monster mash_

- The Monster Mash – Bobby "Boris" Pickett


	5. The World Spins Madly On

_- Previously -_

"_Who's that?" James asked, finally speaking for the first time that morning, the banging doors seemed to have shaken him out of his stupor._

_ The man turned to face the students and sent a grin to Callie at the Gryffindor table._

"_Jasper..." Callie said in a whisper._

The pair locked eyes and began a silent conversation with only the expressions on their faces. The rest of the group watched Callie curiously throwing furtive glances from her to the blonde man and back again, confused. It seemed that the two reached an agreement because before long Callie had returned to her breakfast seeming far more cheerful than she had been before. Sirius watched her curiously before shrugging and finishing his toast, the others followed his lead since they figured he would know if something were wrong.

Whispers and rumors ran unbound through the hall for the remainder of breakfast and most of the students tried to hang back until the last moment for some idea of who this new person must be.

"You guys can go ahead, Dumbledore wants me." Callie said to the others.

"But he didn't even say anything..." Peter mused confused as they went to leave. Remus shook his head and shooed him out of the hall towards class.

Lily and Sirius tried to remain behind with Callie but James called them off with him, finally finding his voice and usual demeanor with the slam of the doors.

"Take good notes for me Lil." Callie called to their exiting backs before turning to the staff table and going to embrace her brother.

Lily was seated in class at the desk she usually shared with Callie trying to take good notes, but though she tried she could not keep her mind on the lecture Professor Binns was giving since her thoughts kept going to Callie, and then to James and how frustrating he was. Across the aisle from her James and Sirius sat not even making an attempt to write notes, James was doodling on a piece of scrap parchment while Sirius was lost in thought over the events of the morning with Callie.

James wrote a note to Lily on the other side of the parchment he was doodling on,

_Evans who was the guy this morning? _ And tossed it across the aisle under the guise of a yawn.

Lily threw him a look when the ball of parchment landed onto her parchment notes and smeared the ink slightly. But she followed her look with a small smile before opening the note and reading it over.

_Not a clue, ask Sirius..._

She tossed it back when Professor Binns had looked the other way.

James read over her reply and nudged Sirius, "Oi Pads..." he whispered, but Sirius didnt respond, so he nudged him again, "Pads..."

Sirius jumped at the second nudge and whispered back, "what?"

"who was that guy this morning? Callie seemed to know him."

"oh, Jasper i think...her brother."

"Hmmm, what's he here for?"

"Haven't a clue, why?"

"Just wondered, gave me an excuse to talk to Evans..."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at James, and grinned, "atta boy Prongs, brain caught up with your trousers hmm."

James just glared back at him and returned to doodling on his parchment again. A slip of parchment slid under his elbow onto the page in front of him.

_Finally talking to me again hmm?_

James threw a look over at Lily, who was acting oblivious and was furiously taking notes once more.

_**What can i say Evans? You shocked me.**_

_That was the point..._

_**come again?**_

_I was going for shocking...honestly Potter do you think I dress like that on a day to day basis?_

_**No...though if you did I wouldn't complain.**_

_Don't push your luck._

Sirius was reading over James' shoulder and sniggered at his friend's attempts at saving his dignity. He stole the page from him and wrote

**Evans passing notes in class for shame...tsk tsk...**

James read over his message and added

_**ignore him...give me a chance.**_

_You two are ridiculous...James I've given you many chances_

**but this time you started it** Sirius added when the parchment came back to their table

_**He has a point Evans...that costume of yours did change the game.**_

_It's not a game Potter!_

_**Sure its not**_

_it isn't...i need you to be serious_

_**go out with me Evans**_

_NO!_

**Go out with him Evans**

_butt out Black...why should I? Give me one good reason_

James looked over to her and thought about it, but given his persistence over the years he felt that this conversation should be done in person rather than on paper.

_**Talk later? When it's not on parchment**_

_Ok...thank you by the way for the compliment on my costume_

_**Anytime...**_

They turned back to the classwork once more and continued on through the class. A few moments later a slip of parchment fell onto Lily's desk

**hey evans can i borrow your notes?**

Lily rolled her eyes, _take your own Black_

**but i'm distracted...**

_i don't care..._

**fine then i'll just borrow the notes you give Callie.**

_Cheaters never prosper Black_

**then it's a good thing i'm not cheating**

_you're incorrigable._

Sirius grinned and the class bell rang ushering them from the class.

Callie and Jasper had gone up to Dumbledore's office after breakfast and had caught up with each other about their lives since they had last seen each other in September.

"Jas, enough stalling...why did you come?"

"You asked me to."

"that's it? One request from me is enough to drag you away from the manor and your luxurious life?"

Jasper scoffed at her, "Cal you're going to be queen of course it is...besides my life isn't all that luxurious, they want me to get married."

"poor you, at least its not to Malfoy."

"true..." he grinned, "But i also needed to touch base with Dumbledore."

Callie looked to the headmaster who had been sitting in a overstuffed purple lounge chair that he had conjured earlier picking through a collection of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for the earwax flavoured ones, and raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"There is a storm brewing out there Callie, and we need to be ready for when it does." Jasper said.

"you mean this Dark Lord fellow?"

Dumbledore nodded, and joined their conversation for the first time, "I am putting together a team of people who are determined to fight for the good over evil, the light over darkness. I did not wish to involve you Miss Stewart, but it seems that the circumstances are out of my control. Especially after your encounter with Mr Malfoy this morning."

Callie's head jerked up to look at the Headmaster, "how did you..."

"I am far more perceptive than you think Miss Stewart...I am saddened that your bodyguards were not there for you. But I commend you on your defense."

"What happened this morning Callie? Where where Jorge and Jeremy?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Malfoy..." she said quietly.

"What about Malfoy?" Jasper pressed.

"I had a dream last night, a premonition and my emotions were running high, so I went outside to calm them down and work through them...you know how unpredictable my abilities are when I'm confused." Jasper nodded, "I was just beginning to work through them when Malfoy grabbed me, he pushed me for what he called his rights as my chosen fiance, i pushed him away."

"Do Mum and Dad know about this?" Jasper asked shocked, squeezing her shoulder in support.

"They know...they just don't care, they're letting the Malfoy family riches and prestige with the Ministry blind them to the evil in them..." Callie said sadly, "they still want me to marry him."

"How did you get away Cal? I know Malfoy wouldn't let you go that easily."

"My royal abilities...I smashed him against a rock...Sirius had to calm me down for half an hour my emotions were running so high."

"Sirius would be the boy I saw you with at breakfast?" Jasper asked.

Callie nodded, "my boyfriend...maybe..."

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore added with a sparkle in his eye.

"Black! Callie what are you doing with a Black?" Jasper exclaimed.

But Dumbledore put a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Sirius is not like his family Jasper, he has opposed their views and been shunned from his first day here at Hogwarts when the sorting hat placed him in Gryffindor. He is a young man who has had to grow up far to fast, but a good man nonetheless; I expect he will join our cause after graduation."

Jasper looked conflicted, but he knew that his sister had good judgement, "they'll never let you keep this up you know..."

"I know...that's why they can't know about him" she responded shooting a glare at Jasper.

"Calm down little sis, I get it...trust me I get it."

"They're not still on your case?" Callie asked sadly.

"All the time, but don't worry they won't know anything they don't need to. But Callie they need to know about Malfoy..."

Dumbledore's eyes tightened and he frowned knowing that it wouldnt matter, he knew their parents and they wouldn't pay attention to it. Though her mother was a matriarch and a leader, her father's influence over the woman had turned her to one with fiscal dreams. They didn't look past the Malfoy money, in many ways, Dumbledore thought, Callie was already a better ruler than her mother.

"It won't matter Jas, I've tried but they won't see it. He could throw me into the Whomping Willow and they wouldn't bat an eye." Callie echoed Dumbledore's thoughts, "can we move on please? Why are you here Jas?"

"I told you, your letter...Callie I was worried about you." Jasper repeated.

"I asked him to come Miss Stewart. I told you before that I was putting together a group of people to fight against the dark. Your brother is a big part of that, and I was asking for his help. But i believe that our conversation is no longer private" Dumbledore said looking toward the door and called, "you may as well come in Mr Black."

Sirius entered scowling, followed closely by James and Lily, but when he caught Dumbledore's twinkling eye he grinned.

"Sorry Professor I couldn't help myself." Sirius smiled over.

"What are you three doing here! You're supposed to be in class taking notes so i don't miss anything." Callie exclaimed.

"Callie you know these two, once they get an idea in their heads there's no stopping them." Lily groaned.

"besides princess it's lunchtime, we missed you." James finished, adding with a grin, "well Pads missed you...I was hungry."

This statement earned him a swat to the back of his head from Lily, "she's one of your best friends and all you care about is your stomach." she hissed at him.

Jasper watched all of this transpire with a smirk, and came to the realisation that his sister had a solid support base and true friends for the first time in her life, finally finding people who weren't after her position or her title. But he did not miss the look Sirius was giving Callie, a look which told him everything he needed to know, the boy was head over heels for his sister and he had this protective air about him which was all for her. When Callie gave Sirius a small smile he seemed to relax far more.

"Is it lunch time already? My time goes fast," Dumbledore said with his trademark smile, "shall we go down to the great hall?"

"Wait..." Callie said, "you didn't finish what you were saying."

"We already heard the beginning professor, besides we're not fools. This fight has always been mine, has been since that hat called Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." Sirius said seriously.

"it's true Sir...think about it, we have the one who abandoned his family, his blood traitor best friend and a..." James continued equally serious.

"A mudblood." Lily finished, earning a sharp look from James, "it's true James, no matter what you say to me or what I believe that is always going to be what they see me as."

A silence followed this, as James placed a cautious hand on Lily's shoulder giving it a squeeze, his confidence growing when she didn't push him away.

"You may as well continue Dumbledore, they are every bit a part of this as the rest of us," Jasper noted impressed by the three young people.

"I had not wanted to include those so young.." Dumbledore said sadly.

"No offense sir, but Sirius is right we're already a part of it, and if what they said isn't enough proof for you Malfoy's actions against me should be proof enough. Lines are being drawn in the sand sir like it or not." Callie said, her grooming as a leader showing in her stance and her words as she spoke her mind.

Jasper watched his sister seriously, watching the queen in her come out sadly. "Callie, i need you to tell me what he did."

Callie turned to her brother sadly, "Jas it doesnt matter...it won't make a difference."

He reached for her, grasping her arm causing her to wince,

"what? Why are you wincing?" Sirius asked, crossing over to her and throwing Jasper a dark look.

"Sirius stop,,,I should probably introduce you Jas so he stops glaring at you...this is Jasper Sirius, my brother."

Sirius looked back and forth between them, noting the similar nose and the protective way Jasper looked over Callie and the regal heir with which he held himself, an air that was highly similar to Callie's.

"well that explains a lot," James muttered, causing everyone to crack a smile.

"you winced, Callie." Sirius said returning to the point at hand.

"I know," she said sadly, looking back to the two men who were watching her protectively, "it's the side effects."

"Side effects?" Sirius asked confused.

"It's the veela abilities," Jasper said, "it hides bruising, so that we seem more attractive...unblemished." he finished darkly.

"unless its a dark curse, Jas." Callie replied.

"Callie..." Sirius said quietly, all of them were watching her carefully.

Callie sighed and pulled her sweater up and over her head revealing a mottled bruising all up her arms, she unbuttoned her blouse and carefully pulled it off so she was standing in a camisole, the brusing extended up onto her chest and back. Lily gasped, unable to hold it back, the rest in the room looked too shocked for words.

"These can't all be from today," Sirius said looking at them, noticing that some were faded slightly.

"they aren't..." Callie told him, "some of them are from the summer, at the manor..."

"at the manor! Callie, why didn't you say something."

"I did, that was when I told mother and father that I would not marry such a foul person, they told me that a queen must look to the good of the family above the good of herself..." she trailed off and crossed to Fawkes' perch stroking the birds plumage as she found her breath again, "I've been using glamour charms on the exposed skin."

"Glamour charms aren't supposed to work on veela." Lily commented shocked, "since they just mimic the veela appearance."

"They don't," Callie responded, "I modified them, combined a few spells...I've been doing this for years Jas, it wasn't just Malfoy who came after me if you remember."

Jasper glowered darkly at her at the memory, "that's why Jorge and Jeremy are supposed to be here Calliope, for your protection."

"Don't kid yourself Jas! They're here so that mother and father can say that they placed them here. They patrol the boundaries of the school, Jorge and Jeremy are great and supportive but they can't do anything against the orders of their majesties,don't forget Jas THEY WANT ME TO MARRY THE BASTARD!"

Lily gasped shocked at the outburst, Callie hadn't been very vocal about that aspect of her life to anyone but Sirius who didn't look too shocked at this news, but James had tightened and his emotions were running across his face clearly moving from murderous anger to shock to a simmering sadness for his friend.

"Professor i know you want to think that we are not a part of this fight but if that's not proof enough that Voldemort is recruiting from our generation then this is," Callie said facing Fawkes once more as she slowly lifted the back of her camisole revealing a cross hatch of bruising that created a skull with a snake.

Dumbledore rushed across the room to the girl and took a look at the mark on her back sadly.

"what is that?" Lily asked confused.

"his mark...voldemort's." Jasper said not taking his eyes off his sister, his eyes flashing like Callie's did when she was angry but without the same electrical power.

Sirius and James looked on sadly, Sirius had a murderous glare in his eyes, and James placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back. Lily watched her friend wince when Dumbledore prodded the mark softly and her face fell yet again, she looked over at the two boys watching their rage build and she crossed to them pulling James' hand into one of her own, Sirius' in the other and giving each a light squeeze.

"Very well," Dumbledore said sadly, "you have made your point Miss Stewart. This fight is indeed yours as well, though I hate to say it. I will however ask that you complete your schooling before we allow you into the field, but i am sure we can use your various forms of expertise in planning. I will call upon you in the future if need be. Jasper I now must ask you to remain here at Hogwarts, perhaps you can assist in the defence classes." Jasper nodded and Dumbledore continued, "you four cannot tell anyone of our plans, though I do ask that you inform me of any and all encounters you may face. You will begin special defense clases with Jasper after the holiday."

They nodded, Callie had begun pulling her shirt and sweater back on and ensuring that every bruise was covered. Sirius watching her carefully, while James and Lily were standing still, hands clasped tightly together listening to Dumbledore.

"Miss Stewart, I can give you a salve made from phoenix tears which should heal your bruising. We are planning to hold a meeting soon to see who will help us with our cause, I will inform you as to when as it approaches."

They nodded once more confirming that they would indeed be there.

"There seems to be no point in you continuing on to class today, take the day and absorb the information you have been given. Jasper I assume you wish to see the guards and gather some things to move in, I'm going to find you a room, perhaps near the defence classroom."

Dumbledore handed Callie her salve and watched as the four young people left his office, "I only wish there were another way," he said sadly to Jasper after they were gone.


	6. Taking Chances

_~Previously~_

_ Dumbledore handed Callie her salve and watched as the four young people left his office, "I only wish there were another way," he said sadly to Jasper after they were gone._

Sirius, Callie, James and Lily walked away from Dumbledore's office sombrely, no one knew what to say, Callie least of all since she had shown far more than she had wanted to especially to Sirius who she knew had a short fuse towards the Slytherins. She looked over at him then and could not miss the simmering fury that was emanating from him. She took his hand and held it tight as they walked up towards Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius was furious, that much he knew, but he was also worried for Callie, the fact that she had been hiding all of this for months worried him. He stewed over his emotions as they walked, she was more important to him than he had realised and that shocked him. Growing up a Black he had been taught that emotions were beneath him, that something as self sacrificing as love was not appropriate for a Black, let alone a Black male. And so he worried over these facts and his anger until she took his hand and instantly he felt some sort of calm. Looking over at her he saw that she seemed more concerned about him than anything else and he knew then that no matter what he had to help her, he had to be better for her.

Lily was frightened, all school girl plans to catch the guy had flown out of her head when she saw Callie's bruises. She was smart, and she knew herself well enough to recognize the seriousness of the fact that since she had immediately reached for James when she was worried, when she saw his face mimicking her own concerns, it told her volumes. She knew now that something had changed between them, something that under ordinary circumstances would have probably happened much later in their relationship, but she knew that her life was about to change. Although she was scared she was already trying to think of ways in which she could help their cause, immediately deciding that she would need to make a trip to the library some time soon.

James was conflicted, unsure what to think. It was as though his mind was split in two, he was rejoicing on one hand the fact that Lily had made a definite move, but his more serious half was contemplating, worrying his way through the many things that now faced them. He was concerned for his best friend, he knew Sirius and he had never been a person with great control over his emotions. Callie brought out this aspect in him, but she also seemed to have a calming effect over him. They were all involved and there was no escaping it, this war would be theirs just as much as anyone else's, perhaps even more so, and James knew that they needed to be ready.

Callie was steadfast, she had known this was coming, known that this fight would be hers one day. Though she had not wanted to show her friends the dark bruising, she did not regret it, although the sadness in Sirius' eyes broke her heart. They needed each other in so many ways, she realised, and I need him.

They made it to Gryffindor Tower without speaking a word, and entering the common room they found it empty since the other students were in their classes. Callie turned to Sirius and gave him a look, searching his eyes trying to find the Sirius she knew.

"Let's go up," James said, "I need to think."

He looked to Lily, who nodded and they climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm together. Callie and Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment; she placed a hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"Sirius..." she murmured, "I'm all right really...Malfoy won't bring me down, I promise you."

"It just looks so bad."

"I know Sir, I know...but it's just because I'm veela and they're from dark spells...they don't hurt me babes."

"Don't lie to me...I saw you wince."

"Sirius, Jas squeezed my arm, besides that one was fresh...please don't worry yourself over it."

"How can I not Cal? The bastard hurt you...and your parents want you to be with him."

"But I don't, and in the end I will be the one who makes the decision." Callie told him truthfully.

"It'll have to be a veela though..." Sirius said disparagingly.

Callie shrugged, "I'm going to cross that bridge when I come to it. There aren't exactly many veela men anyway, and my veela blood will outweigh the human anyway...Sir it's up to me..."

She leaned in and kissed him, telling him without words that she wanted to be with him. Then together they climbed up the stairs to the dorm.

Callie and Sirius reached the Marauders' dorm and opened the door to find James and Lily snogging furiously. Callie grinned as they sprang apart, happy that something good had come from the tragedy surrounding them. She exchanged a glance with Sirius and nudged him back towards the door, smothering her laughter at how red Lily's face was, "as you were..." she smirked and grabbing Sirius' hand she dragged him from the dorm.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the boy's stairs she burst out laughing, so much so that Sirius had to crack a smile, as she collapsed to the ground in giggles.

"Well that was interesting." she laughed.

"Looks like they've finally gotten it together," Sirius said.

"Seems so..." Callie smiled, "Sirius will you do something for me?" she asked turning more serious.

"Course..."

"Good, come with me..." she led him towards the girl's stairs.

"Callie I can't come up those remember."

"Says who?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him with a smirk playing on her lips. She pressed a hand to the archway and it flared a deep fuchsia before clearing back to normal, "come with me..." and taking his hand again she climbed the stairs.

"How did you..." Sirius asked when the staircase remained stairs as they climbed.

"The veela protection I put on the door in September...it's linked to me, and it overrides the Hogwarts magic...though I don't think Dumbledore expected me to do this."

Together they entered the girl's dorm and Callie led him over to her bed where she drew back the curtains and removed the heavy school robes draping them over her trunk at the foot of her bed. Then she unbuttoned her school blouse and banished it to a laundry basket the girls kept in a corner for the house elves. Sirius watched her shocked and unsure what to do, Callie looked over and saw the indecision in his eyes.

She smirked, "Sirius Black is unsure of what to do with a girl undressing in front of him? I never thought I'd see the day, the fan club would be so disappointed."

Sirius looked flabbergasted, "I...umm.., it's..." he stammered.

"Calm down Black I just need you to get this salve on my back." she told him grinning, she pulled on a pair of yellow sweatpants before removing her school skirt, and laying down on her bed, she pulled the camisole over her head so she was just in her bra.

Sirius let out an audible breath, trying to regain so of his swagger, "Callie, you're veela it's not my fault if I can't control...things."

"Manwhore..." she smirked settling onto her stomach, and with this joke between them he began to relax.

Sirius picked up the salve from her bedside table and unscrewed the top scraping some into his fingers and sitting beside her on the bed he began to rub it into the skin on her back.

"Callie...you need to remove the charms...I can't see where I need to put it..." he said.

"I really didn't want to have to do that Sir. I saw your face when they were revealed before." she sat up to face him, "I didn't want anyone to see this, least of all you."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me even more different than I already am...because it means that Malfoy has had an effect on our lives, on mine more specifically. I don't want to give him that much power."

"Callie you threw him against a wall this morning - "

"Not intentionally, I never meant to do that."

"I know that," he said taking her hands in his, "But Callie hiding this helps no one, especially not me, do you have any idea how hard it was to see that? How shocked I was?"

She looked away, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he grasped Callie's chin, bringing her face up to meet his, "it isn't..." he pulled her into a kiss, telling her without words how he felt.

They were silent after the kiss and simply looked at each other, taking the other in, saying many things without uttering a word. After some time Callie grabbed her wand and undid the spell once more, rolling quickly onto her stomach so she didn't have to see Sirius' visceral reaction to them. Once more he scraped up some of the salve and started rubbing it into the skin on her back and watched the bruising begin to fade.

"Don't hide things from me..." Sirius murmured.

"Sirius..." Callie breathed.

"No Callie don't push me away, I get it. I understand family expectations more than anyone else, but you can't confine yourself into that, not when there's..." he trailed off realising that he was about to say that there was another option namely himself, he liked her far more than he had even fathomed and wasn't sure what to do about it.

Callie rolled over, "I didn't want to hide it Sirius, but you already hate Malfoy I didn't want to have to break up another fight over me." sitting up cross-legged in front of him she continued, "I can't do anything about the Malfoy situation with my family Sirius. They've been corrupted by the Malfoy money and charm, on my eighteenth birthday I become the monarch of veela society and I will be able to choose my own path. Jas will help me; he'll actually probably intervene with them now he knows."

They fell silent once more and Callie leaned back against the pillows gingerly so that the salve could continue to its job. She watched Sirius for a moment before taking his hand and pulling him towards her, motioning for him to join her. They settled in together, Sirius' arm around Callie's back as she curled into his side.

"Thank you," Callie murmured into his chest.

Jasper was furious, he knew that his parents were out of touch and shallow, but he never would have thought they would ignore blatant abuse on their daughter.

"Dumbledore, we have to do something. My parents are shallow but they aren't cruel, something has corrupted them. We need to make sure they don't force Callie into anything."

"I'm afraid that is out of my hands, I cannot interfere with veela politics. I can only hope that they do not try to force her hand...I'm afraid Jasper that you may need to accept that your parents may not have her best interests in mind."

"She will be the ruler, they have no right...I need to speak with Jorge and Jeremy, if you will excuse me."

"Certainly, but do not do anything rash Jasper. Remember who your quarrel is really with."

Jasper nodded but still surged through the halls and to the gates where the two guards were patrolling fuming dangerously as he went.

"Oh god James what are we doing!" Lily exclaimed, jumping off the bed as Callie and Sirius left the doorway.

"I don't know but why don't we keep doing it." He answered grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to sit beside him.

Reluctantly Lily allowed herself to be pulled in beside James on the bed. She sighed deeply, both conflicted and confused, before falling back onto the sheets, her hair spilling out around her head and legs dangling off the side beside James.

"This is crazy..." she murmured, covering her face with her hands.

"No it's not," James said turning towards her, "Lily this has been happening for years, I have been in love with you pretty much since the day I met you. The evil in this world has been growing and gaining power for nearly as long, and we're both a part of it. I'm not going away Lil."

"I..." Lily started, but James cut her off shaking his head.

"No Evans, you can't deny this. It's the beginning of something, well actually not even the beginning because this has been a long time coming. And you know it."

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was laying on the bed as well, "I was only going to say that I'm glad I have you to stand beside me."

He grinned and shook his head at her then pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Sirius..." Callie whispered, curled up in his embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Are they really as bad as the rumours? ...your family?"

"They're pretty dark...this Dark Lord guy is pretty much their idol. It was a bad place to be even the slightest bit different, and I could deny my beliefs and hide the fact that I hated the way they acted towards others until I came here...when I was sorted into Gryffindor everything changed. News got back to my mother right quick, the howler I got hasn't been rivalled yet." He let out a derisive bark like laugh, and paused for a moment before continuing. "I didn't have to hide it anymore, I met James and the boys and eventually they got past the Black name...it was great while I was here at Hogwarts but in the summers I still had to go home..."

"Bad?" she asked snuggling in closer and looking up into his eyes.

"Very...that's probably why the bruises on your back shook me so much...I'm no stranger to bruises...or bad situations. That's when I started living with the Potters, I ran away from home one night, guess I'd just had enough, and they took me in...They're big on second chances." He smirked, "and I guess I've never looked back..."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to run away to just leave my family and their dramas, not to have to worry about becoming a ruler or politics or being on top of everything...I envy you, your freedom...you got to escape Sirius...I don't have that choice."

"There's always a choice Callie..."

"Maybe, but not for me, I will always be the veela heir. In that I have no choice."

"You can't...what's it called? Abdicate?"

"Not really, I mean if I do something that's deemed unsuitable then Jas takes the helm but he'd have to be married to a veela woman to be named king...I'd never do that, he loves being a bachelor too much."

"You care about him a lot don't you?"

"He's my family" she replied simply, then continued, "...at the end of the day Sirius I will do what is needed of me by my people. I will be the ruler they need, but there's many a change that needs to be made."

"Like Malfoy..." He grinned.

"Definitely like Malfoy." Callie grinned back.

They fell into comfortable conversation simply relaxing and taking comfort in each other's presence and before long they fell asleep, Callie snuggled tightly in Sirius' embrace.

November had grown colder and colder by the day since Callie's encounter with Malfoy, and while Malfoy had become more discreet about his advances, any overt actions had ceased to occur as Jasper's presence in the castle deterred his aims. And with the fading of the bruises on Callie's back the matter was all but forgotten, that is to say it was never spoken of again.

Callie and Sirius had bonded more and more and could often be found sitting together in one of the windowsills of the Gryffindor common room between classes and together most other times as well. Callie knew that Sirius was concerned; scared that something would happen in the time they would be apart on the holidays and if she were truthful to herself she was worried too.

Lily and James were near inseparable, though they often argued loudly at each other there was a great deal of obvious love between them too. Their relationship helped to solidify the Marauders with the Gryffindor girls and even Marlene was making progress with Remus after their encounter at the Halloween Ball.

And so December came and with it the whirl of end of term assignments and planning, Lily and James had the prefects planning a Yule Ball for the day before the students would leave for Christmas and were keeping themselves plenty busy with that. However Callie was looking on this holiday with trepidation, it would mean leaving Hogwarts, her friends and the life she enjoyed to go to a place where she would have to fake it and where she'd be alone, save for Jasper. Her nerves and concerns for the holiday were causing her to become less involved and more closed off, and all of her friends had noticed it.

Jasper had started assisting in the defence against the dark arts classes, showing a great aptitude for teaching and conveying the subject in a way that was easily grasped. But he too had noticed that Callie was backing away from her friends and becoming closed off, unsure if there was something more going on he called Sirius back after the defence class one day.

"Something's up with Callie." Jasper said, it wasn't a question.

"I know...she's worried about the holidays, she won't say it but it's true."

"I thought it might be something like that...Malfoy is sure to be around the manse a fair bit. We have an annual ball that they will certainly be attending."

"She mentioned something about that...something about it being a dreadful bore of an event."

"It is...always the same people and the same stories...and the undercurrent of looming war of late."

"I wish I could do something..." Sirius said sadly.

"Perhaps you can." Jasper replied thoughtfully, "leave it with me, I'll try to find a way to help."

_don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world_

_but, don't wanna be alone tonight, one this planet they call earth_

_- Taking Chances – Celine Dion_


	7. Hurts So Good

The holidays were fast approaching and with them came the announcement of the Yule Tournament which would be held in January. With the help of Jasper the professors had put together a duelling tournament, anyone from fifth year or older could enter and the winner would receive a prize. The school was in frenzy as signup sheets went up in the common rooms and people discussed who would enter and who would win. But Callie was still subdued, talk of the tournament didn't excite her and even Sirius could barely get her to smile.

Jasper watched his sister as she gathered up her things to leave defence class, she excelled at defence even without the use of her veela talents and he knew that she had a great group of friends who would stand by her no matter what. But the visit home was clearly affecting her more and more as it approached. He pulled her aside before she left and walked her to his office. Sitting down she looked at him, she knew that he was going to tell her to snap out of it, to cheer up that Christmas wouldn't be so bad, but she knew different.

"Whatever pep talk you're planning Jas, save it. You know as well as I do that this Christmas will just be another opportunity for them to push Malfoy at me and another chance for him to do more harm to me." Callie said disdainfully, her eyes distant and stormy.

"Cal that's not what I was going to say at all...well maybe the part about Malfoy." He replied trying to pry a smile onto her face. "Did you invite Sirius and the others to the ball?"

She turned to him, "you know I can't do that. Even if Sirius and I didn't touch all evening they'd know, and if that didn't do it Malfoy would certainly tell them."

"You're going to be the veela queen...you can do as you like."

"Jas it doesn't matter...I won't put my friends in a position that could hurt them."

Jasper could see that he wouldn't be getting anywhere on this topic anytime soon and instead went another route. "Did you enter the contest?"

"What's the point?" Callie answered him, still barely making eye contact.

"What's the point? Cal you excel at defence. You know it as well as I do."

"I can't use the veela Jas..."

"I'm not talking about the veela. You have instincts Callie those are what will allow you to win." He grasped her shoulders, "Enter...if anything it will be a good excuse to wipe the floor with Malfoy's sorry butt."

Callie smirked, and Jasper beamed at the smile that finally graced his sister's face, "I'll think about it Jas, ok?"

"Ok, think about inviting your friends to the ball as well."

"Whatever Jas...I'm going to go meet the rest for dinner...I'll see you later."

Sirius waited in the hall outside the defence classroom for Callie. He hoped that Jasper would be able to cheer her up at least a little bit; it killed him to see her pull away from them all like this, even if he understood her motives.

When Callie emerged there was a trace of a smirk on her face and that one small thing made Sirius grin.

"Hungry?" he asked taking her hand.

"Starved." She replied and together they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

The weeks leading to Christmas passed and before they knew it the Yule Ball had arrived. The Gryffindor's could be found that day outside playing in the snow; Callie and Sirius were making a snow man when James hit the back of Sirius' head with a large snowball. From there it escalated into a full blown snow ball fight that they all got in on.

"Don't worry dearest I'll defend your honour." Callie said teasingly as she gathered a snowball and hurled it back at James.

"I'll be forever grateful my princess." Sirius replied seriously.

Callie shook her head and dodged another snowball from James. "Bring it on Potter!" she challenged.

James grinned back at her, and lobbed another snow ball their way. Callie expertly dodged it once again, turning to Sirius she nodded her head towards James, a small grin forming. Sirius was ecstatic that she was smiling at all and nodded back gathering up a large ball of snow. Together they hurled their snowballs at James hitting him squarely in the stomach; James bowled over and landed in the snow bank with a loud huff.

"Two against one, no fair! Where's your honour Pads?" James demanded once he got his breath back.

Sirius simply laughed and reached a hand out to his friend to help him up. James took advantage of the situation and pulled him into the snow with him, dumping a large handful of snow down the back of Sirius' coat in the process, eliciting a loud yelp from Sirius. Callie simply stood watching the two boys with the ghost of a smile on her face, nodding to Lily who was standing nearby watching their antics the two linked arms and sent a pile of snow to float above the heads of the two boys, who were now wrestling in the snow. Without ceremony they let it drop on them, covering them head to foot in powdery white snow. The boys froze, Sirius in the process of pinning James, and looked down around them confused.

Lily and Callie burst out laughing, clutching each other. "Well boys now that we have your attention, we're heading in. Meet you in the common room before the Ball." Callie called and together she and Lily turned to walk back up to the castle.

Sirius and James watched them go, "She laughed." James said.

"I know."

"When's the last time she laughed?" James asked.

"It's been a while."

"Feels good to hear it again." James replied, standing up he reached a hand down to Sirius.

"It does indeed Prongs, it does indeed." Sirius replied and the two tramped up to the school together, stopping at the kitchens for a snack before climbing up to the Tower.

"Callie are you really all right? The boys haven't wanted to say anything, but we've all noticed you pulling away from us lately." Lily asked when the pair reached the girls dorms.

"I'm all right Lils."

"No you're not."

"Ok no I'm not. But there's nothing I can do about it. I have to face the holidays sooner or later and I know what's waiting for me there..."

"Cal..." Lily said sadly watching her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"There's nothing to be done Lil." Callie replied turning back to the mirror in front of her and reaching for a makeup brush. "It's just that I've started something here, I have a new life and I'm happy, but when I go home I'm going to have to hide all that...especially Sirius and that's what's going to break me most of all."

Lily wrapped her arms around Callie, pulling her into a fierce hug. "I'm here Cal; we're all here for you."

"I know" Callie murmured, she squeezed Lily back before releasing the hug and turning back to the mirror. "Let's just have fun tonight...I'll try to put it from my mind until tomorrow."

Lily nodded and the two girls proceeded to get ready, Marlene and Alice joining them soon after.

Like they had before the Halloween dance the boys waited in the Common Room for the girls to come down and join them. Sirius was sitting on one of the couches staring into the fire, he knew that Callie would want to ignore the upcoming holidays for the night and he wasn't sure if he could. He had started brooding as soon as he and James had returned from their snowball fight, and even James couldn't pull him out of it. He watched the flames flicker in the hearth as all around him couples left for the ball, simply waiting for the girl he knew would make or break his night. He did not notice when James exclaimed in joy when Lily emerged from the stairs, nor did he pay attention to Remus and Marlene's quiet welcome, and he didn't hear the gasps of his fellow students when Callie came down after her.

Callie met Lily's eyes and told the rest to go down without her and Sirius that they would meet them down there. And sadly she turned back to the man she knew she was coming to love, knowing the thoughts that were going through his head, knowing that they echoed her own. She walked to the couch Sirius was sitting on, but still his gaze did not turn from the fire. She crossed in front of him and reached out a hand.

"Care to join me Mr Black?" Callie said just above a whisper.

Sirius looked up taking in all of her, from her feet up the slinky silver dress she wore until his eyes followed the outstretched hand up the arm and to Callie's face, where she gave him a small smile. He took her hand in his and stood pulling her close to him.

"I thought you'd never ask Princess." He whispered to her before kissing her deeply.

The pair were in their own little world for a moment, before they came up for air and together walked down towards the Great Hall. They entered the hall hand in hand and joined their friends, but it was as though Sirius and Callie were alone in the room, their eyes never left each other's and they remained together hands clasped all the night long. There was a sad air about them as they enjoyed their evening together, and Callie forced herself to ignore what awaited her at home until she and Sirius looked to each other and knew that they needed to discuss the holidays. Bidding a good night to the rest she and Sirius exited the hall and climbed to Gryffindor Tower where they moved to sit on the couch facing the fire together, the same couch she had had to pull him off of earlier that evening.

Taking his hands in her own she turned to him the silver dress pooling around her. "Sirius..."

"Don't Callie...I know what you're going to say."

"Sirius." Callie whispered.

"I know you wanted a night away from the worry of what was awaiting you at home and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you that."

"Babes all I wanted was a night with you." She said as she pressed her fingertips to his face and caressed his cheek, turning his face to hers. "Just one night before I have to go home and face the music. Sirius..."

"I don't want you to go back to those people." Sirius said.

"I know." She nodded. "Can I ask one more thing?"

Sirius nodded.

"Come with me?" Callie stood and reached a hand towards Sirius.

Sirius took the proffered hand and together they approached the girl's staircase, climbing past the barrier in a flash of light, then up to Callie's dorm.

They reached Callie's bed and she took a seat on the edge of the mattress, patting the spot beside her for Sirius to sit and closed the curtains around them.

"I want to remember you when I'm at home. Give me something to remember." She said reaching for the clasp on her dress and undoing it. The dress pooled around her waist and Sirius sat dumbstruck watching the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Callie..."

Sirius leaned towards her and leaned her back onto the mattress. Her fingers pulled at the buttons on Sirius' shirt undoing them slowly allowing her fingers to splay across the skin on his chest. He slid the dress further down her body kissing the skin it revealed. When she lay clothed only in her under things he returned to her face kissing her soundly, her hands made quick work on his pants until the pair was lying clothed only in their underwear.

When they broke apart panting for air, Sirius looked to her, "Are you sure?"

Callie nodded, not trusting her words, and pulled Sirius in for another kiss. He slipped his arms around her back, deft fingers undoing the clasp of her bra before moving to remove her panties, the lacy things adding to the pile of clothes that lay just within the confines of the four poster's curtains. He slipped a finger down towards her warm folds eliciting a surprised gasp from Callie, he paid special attention to her clit before slipping a finger into her, and before long he had her panting for breath her fingers clutching at his shoulders as he suckled on her collarbone.

"Let go babe, let go" he murmured between kisses, his fingers keeping up their elaborate dance on her most sensitive spots.

With a gasp she came undone shuddering under the power of his talented fingers, biting down into his shoulder to stop from crying out. She was still spasming lightly under him when he withdrew his fingers and waved his wand over the hangings, casting a silencing charm and preventing them from being opened, before waving her wand over Callie for protection.

Callie sighed at Sirius looking her lover in the eyes as he returned to lean back with her. She reached her hands down between them and rid him of the black boxer-briefs he wore, and then took him in her hand. Her touch was shy and unsure, but he took her hand in his own showing her what he liked. He shuddered as she brought him towards his peak, stopping her work before he could go over.

He flipped them so she lay underneath him; he brushed his hand over her wetness a few times before he entered her slowly passing her barrier and eliciting a sharp gasp of pain. He paused again for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feel of him. After an instant Callie moved beneath him bringing her hips towards his own, encouraged Sirius pulled back before surging forward once more. The pair created their own rhythm building up towards the brink once more, and causing Callie to pant once again.

She reached the breaking point once again, bringing Sirius up and over with her. She arched up breathing his name and he surged forward once more her name on his lips as he collapsed against her. Rolling off her to the side he pulled her in to snuggle next to him, draping an arm around her waist.

He kissed her temple, "I love you, you know."

Callie smirked, "I know," causing Sirius to cock an eyebrow at her, "I love you too," she murmured.

He kissed her once more and pulled the blankets up over them. Callie curled into his side, stroking his hair sleepily.

"Goodnight love," Sirius said.

"Goodnight."


	8. Hello Goodbye

They awoke the next morning; Callie curled into Sirius' chest. She moved to get up and ready for the day, but his arms pulled her even closer.

"Sirius we have to get up, the girls will be getting up soon."

"Don't want to..." Sirius said into her hair.

"I know babe, I know. But I have to get ready to go..."

"Nope," he murmured pulling her closer, "Not allowed.

"Sirius..."

"Fine..." he released her begrudgingly, "let's go get breakfast pretty girl."

"Love you." She said kissing his forehead before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing him his pants. When he was dressed, at least a little bit, she opened up the curtains to her bed, surprising the others.

"Black?" Alice said whirling around.

"Black! What the bloody hell! How are you up here? How is he up here?" Marlene spluttered grabbing for her shirt and drawing it to her chest.

"Sirius go get changed, I'll meet you in the common room in half an hour." Callie said laughing at her two friends and shooing her gawking boyfriend out of the room with a kiss, closing the door behind him and stifling a laugh at Marlene's bright red cheeks.

"You couldn't give a girl a little warning!" Marlene spat.

"How is it that Black came to be in our dorm room?" Alice asked.

"Long story." Callie said crossing back to her bed and pulling out a red long sleeved mini dress and a pair of tights from the armoire, laying them on her bed, before she crossed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"This isn't over Stewart!" Marlene yelled through the closed door.

"Yeah, yeah." Callie called back.

Sirius stumbled into the boys' dorm, still very much half asleep and elated. James entered the room through the bathroom at the same moment, and stopped holding back laughter at the dazed look on his friend's face. He nudged Remus awake, and the pair watched Sirius stumble to his bed.

"What do you reckon happened?" Remus whispered.

"I can guess..." James muttered back waggling his eyebrows, causing their barely contained laughter to burst out, "Oi Pads you all right mate?"

"I'm great boys, just great." Sirius responded without really paying attention.

"You realize we're leaving for hols today right?" Remus asked getting out of bed himself.

"Mmhm." Sirius muttered in reply.

"And we won't be back for a few weeks." James put in.

"Yup," replied Sirius.

"And that Callie has to go home..." Remus trailed off, carefully watching his friend's bemused expression just in case it changed.

Sirius just shrugged, pulling out a trunk and beginning to toss clothes into it.

"All right Pads what's going on?" James asked, forcing his friend to answer.

"Nothing...I know that it's going to be a bad day, but it's the goodbye boys. The goodbye was fantastic." Sirius answered grinning.

"You dog you! Where'd you two stay?" James said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Girl's dorm." Sirius replied pulling his shirt over his head.

"That's not possible; boys can't get up the stairs." Remus retorted shaking his head.

"Can now." Sirius shrugged.

"But how?" Remus pressed.

"Dunno, gotta be the veela stuff she did to the entryway at the start of term." Sirius answered reaching for his towel.

"Enough of the technical Reems, how was it?" James asked with a grin at his best friend.

Sirius sniggered and waggled his eyebrows at James, "Shan't tell you Jamesie, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell...but suffice to say that it's something I plan to be reliving many times in the future." Sirius grinned and swaggered over to the bathrooms to take his shower.

James and Remus looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter as well.

Callie stood beside her bed, her bag open in front of her as she levitated items of clothing into it. Lily seated on her bed doing the same thing, while Alice and Marlene were occupied in the bathroom.

"How did Black get up here Cal?"

"The veela protection magic I put on the door, I told you it was tied to my knowledge of the person right?"

Lily nodded, still slightly confused.

"It's tied to my emotional connection with someone, so because I love Sirius I can alter the block on the stairs when he's with me."

"That's incredible magic Callie." Lily replied clearly impressed.

Callie simply shrugged, "It's the veela, we're very protective over those we love."

The other two entered the room as she said this, "So do you loooooveee Black then Callie is that why he spent the night here?" Marlene teased.

"I do actually Marls, very much so." Callie replied seriously, sitting down on her bed sadly, making Marlene drop the teasing act instantly.

"Aw Cal I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just teasing." Marlene said sitting down beside her.

"Its okay Marls really it is, it's just that I'm going home today and I have to pretend like there's no love there. I'm not exactly thrilled by it." Callie answered giving Lily a knowing look.

"Tell you what Cal, if you wanted we could come visit you over the hols, the boys too if you think it would be okay with your parents." Lily told her, concerned for her friend.

"No it's all right really; I'll survive it I'm just going to miss the life I have here at Hogwarts. I have to go home and be all diplomatic." Callie sighed standing up once more and closing her bag, "Come on it's almost time to go."

The girls looked at each other, concerned at the attitude Callie was taking about this trip home. Lily of course knew the truth and was even more concerned that more damage would be done to Callie at home where her parents didn't seem to care. The girls collected their things and climbed the stairs down to the common room to meet the boys before leaving for the train.

The train ride was rather uneventful as Callie and Sirius sat quietly with their friends, trying to keep on brave faces as the train moved towards London. Jasper moved down the train on what was supposed to be a patrol, in actuality he was checking in on his sister. He knew Callie would be putting on a brave face but that their parent's indifferent attitude and the prospect of spending time with Malfoy would be weighing heavily on her mind, and if he had anything to say about it there would be a way for her friends to be there if only at the ball.

When Jasper had reached the compartment Callie had stepped out to use the washroom, knocking on the compartment door he stepped in.

"Cal isn't here." Sirius said dully.

"I'm here to talk to you actually. All of you." Jasper replied, and seeing the surprised look on Sirius' face he continued, "I know Callie must not be looking forward to these holidays, things at home are...tense, and that she probably hasn't filled you in on what this holiday entails. This New Year's ball marks the year of Callie's coming of age and her coronation, meaning that she must soon take a husband or in the very least enter into negotiations of marriage. I know that our parent's choice is not one which she would choose for herself, nor would I chose him were it my decision to make. That said on New Years Eve Callie must dance with all of the eligible bachelors at the fete, and the man she dances with at midnight is granted a midnight kiss. This is why you are all going to come, and Sirius I am going to make sure you are with her at midnight.

"I thought you didn't approve of me...and besides she doesn't want me there." Sirius said derisively.

"It's not that I don't approve of you Mr. Black, it's that her involvement with you puts her in a very dangerous position with our family. Look, I know my sister, she want's you all there she just doesn't want to have to pretend to feel things that she doesn't and she probably doesn't want to expose you to our lovely parents."

"So what do we do?" Lily asked.

"Well first and foremost you don't tell her, she'll only get mad and ask you not to come, and then you attend and you ensure that you remain inconspicuous, I'm sure you can understand the implications if certain guests felt that you were being inappropriate." Jasper said looking meaningfully at Sirius.

"But that's only one day, what about the rest of the holiday?" James asked. "Will she be able to have guests then?"

Jasper handed highly embossed envelopes to each of them, "I can't guarantee that, you ladies may be able to come to the manor or she may be able to meet with you somewhere but if she is caught with the boys, by our parents or someone influential to them it could be disastrous. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I believe you two are in possession of a two way mirror," James and Sirius exchanged a look, "Don't deny it I know you use it to communicate whilst in detention, that's not the point. Mr. Potter if you could part with your mirror for the holidays and allow Callie to borrow it you may be able to communicate with her. I have seen the effect you all have had on my sister, she is happier to be sure, and if you can help her get through what is sure to be a difficult holiday I will help you in any way I can."

Callie re-entered the compartment as Jasper finished speaking, "What will you help with Jas?"

"The tournament, I was offering your friends some private sessions. We're almost to London Cal, you lot may want to start gathering your things."

With a nod Jasper left the compartment, leaving the friends wondering what to say. Callie returned to her seat beside Sirius, cuddling herself into his grasp.

"I have something for you, or rather James and I have something for you." Sirius said, nodding to James who began rummaging through his bag, eventually he pulled out what appeared to be a plain hand mirror.

"I want this back mind." James said handing it to Callie.

"You're giving me a mirror?" Callie asked sceptically, "I do have those at home you know."

"Not one like this you don't." James replied,

"It's a two way mirror, so you and I can talk when we're home on vacation. I thought it might help." Sirius finished lamely.

"Sir, James, thank you so much," Callie exclaimed grabbing James into a hug and kissing Sirius on the cheek.

The train pulled into the station, and Callie's grasp on Sirius' hand grew tighter. Sirius squeezed back giving her all of his support as they stepped off the train. They moved across the crowded platform to where the Potters stood waiting, Sirius embraced them both gratefully in the same manner as James.

"You must be Calliope and Lily of course." Mrs. Potter said reaching a hand across to the two girls, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Sirius and James have told us so much about you."

Lily blushed and replied, "thank you Mrs. Potter."

"It's so nice to meet you too," Callie finished, shaking the woman's hand.

Jasper rushed over just as Callie let Mrs. Potter's hand drop, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have trouble."

Callie looked up behind Jasper and gasped, "what the hell are they doing here!"

The striking blonde couple Callie was referring to turned just then and met Callie's eyes, before striding towards the group.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked under his breath to Callie.

"My parents," she breathed dropping his hand.

_Do you say good bye__  
__Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye__  
__- Hello Goodbye - The Beatles_


	9. What Hurts the Most

_Previously:  
"Who is that?" Sirius asked under his breath to Callie.  
"My parents," she breathed dropping his hand._

"Your parents?" Sirius said under his breath, "I thought you said there was no way they'd be on the platform."

"There's no reason they are here, unless someone told them I was dating you..." she trailed off as her parents got closer.

"Malfoy," Sirius swore under his breath.

"Indeed," Jasper whispered before turning to face the regal pair who had joined them, "Mother, Father," he said with a nod.

The pair appraised the group before them taking in the Potters, gliding over Lily and James' clasped hands and then focusing in on their daughter and the close proximity in which she was standing beside Sirius. "Calliope who is this boy?" her mother's asked in a sharp tone.

"Do excuse their rudeness Mr. and Mrs. Potter; these are my parents Reginald and Elsebeth Stewart." Callie spoke, completely ignoring her mother's question, the only clue to her anger the flash of red in her eyes.

"Calliope Rose Elsebeth Stewart, answer my question! Who is this boy?"

"And these are my friends Lily Evans and James Potter." Callie continued

"Calliope." Reginald stated warningly.

"And my friend Sirius...Black." Callie finished pausing before saying Sirius' name as she knew her parents would recognize the noble house of Black instantly.

"Black? What house are you in boy?" Reginald spoke.

"Gryffindor," Sirius said proudly.

"You're Walburga's boy aren't you...the one she disinherited." Elsebeth spat.

"Mother!" Callie said with indignation.

"Ah so you know my mum, lovely woman she is. Do tell her I said hello." Sirius replied courteously.

"Sirius," Callie said warningly, a pleading look in her eyes as she looked to Sirius.

"Yes well, now everyone's introduced we can move on. Shall we?" Jasper gestured to his parents, hoping they wouldn't make more of a scene than they already were

"Yes lets," Callie replied, "Bye everyone...it was good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said sadly, shooting Sirius a very meaningful and lingering look before she turned and led her family to the barrier, Jasper and her parents crossing through first. She turned and waved before she passed through the barrier, sending a message almost like a patronus back to Sirius, "I love you...I'm sorry about my family..." it echoed through the air sadly.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Sirius was pacing the room he shared with James at the Potter's. A week into the Christmas Holidays and he still hadn't heard from Callie. He had tried to call her through the mirror, sent her letters and in desperation had even tried to contact Jasper.

"Pads mate you're going to wear out the carpet." James said concerned as he watched his best mate pace back and forth, he was worried as well but as there was nothing he could do figured that it would be best to push it back from his mind.

Sirius looked up as though he had just noticed James' presence in the room, "I don't get it mate, like I expected it might be hard to get through to her but this is a bit much." he sat defeated on his bed.

"You saw her parents when she got off the train Pads, they were obviously miffed, but Jasper said that he would try to figure something out, just keep trying. I've oweled Lil to see if she's heard anything and maybe then we'll get an answer."

"James, Sirius, Boys!" Mrs. Potter's voice echoed up the stairs to the converted attic room the pair shared, "You have a guest."

James and Sirius shared a look before shrugging and climbing the steps down to the lounge where Mrs. Potter waited.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Lily sat on the couch across from Mrs. Potter smiling and conversing with the older woman as the boys entered.

"Lily?" Sirius asked flabbergasted.

"Hi Sirius, James." Lily smiled, shyly returning the hug James immediately pulled her into.

"What are you doing here?" James asked bewildered.

"Answering your owl. I have letters," she met Sirius' eyes, "from Callie."

Mrs. Potter backed out of the room at this point, claiming that she would bring them refreshments.

"Why didn't she just send them to me?" Sirius asked, sinking into a chair with an outstretched hand to Lily, a disappointed look on his face.

"They found your letters and the mirror, she was hiding them in a crevice in her floor...apparently one of the maids was cleaning her room and heard you try to talk to her through it...they've been watching her mail ever since."

"Is she all right?" James asked.

"I don't know...she seems ok, but you know Cal she tries to hide the bad things from us..." Lily trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Jasper's in for it too, they found out he was trying to sneak you into the ball Sirius...they're banning you, turns out Malfoy told them you had stolen Callie away from him and hexed him to keep him away. He did manage to get you, James, and your parents in." Lily passed James an embossed envelope labelled Mr. and Mrs. Charlus Potter, Mr. James Potter and Escort.

"Why am I sensing a but here Lils?" James asked hesitantly, chancing a look at Sirius who had simply sat with his head down staring at the two envelopes in front of him.

"They pushed up her engagement..." Lily said just above a whisper, "it'll be announced over Christmas.

Sirius stood from his chair and left the room, clutching the letters tightly in his hand.\

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
and having so much to say, and watching you walk away  
- What Hurts the Most - Rascall Flatts_


	10. The Letter

_Previously:__  
__"They pushed up her engagement..." Lily said just above a whisper, "it'll be announced over Christmas. Sirius stood from his chair and left the room, clutching the letters tightly in his hand._

James and Lily looked at each other sadly as he left the room. "What do we do James?" Lily asked. "I don't know Lil, I just don't know." James replied folding her into a strong hug.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Sirius sunk down on his bed, her letters clasped tightly in his fist. Silent tears of frustration slipped from his eyes, he just got her how could he be losing her so quickly. With a sigh he opened the first of her letters.

_Padfoot,__  
__I cannot begin to explain how hard it was to walk away from you at Kings Cross. It seems crazy that I've only known you for a few months and yet I don't think I could ever go back to how I was before. Crazy as it seems, your courage and strength and unending humour are what got me through the ordeals with Malfoy this year and it is those traits that I need most from you now. I need to know that you will be all right this holiday, that you and I will still be what we were before. Please don't let my family get to you...they just can't look past what is right in front of them. It's only going to get worse from here I think. They don't trust me with you, mother has been going on and on about how sending me to Hogwarts was a bad idea. How Dumbledore isn't doing his job at ensuring my protection...and worse still she owled your mother. I'm so very sorry babes but there was nothing I could do about it, apparently they run in the same circles and she felt the need to tell her. Please understand that I will never ever marry Malfoy willingly, you know where my heart lies and it is surely not with him.__  
__Please do not do anything rash.__  
__I will love you always,__  
__Yours,__  
__C_

He rolled to his side with a groan, this was clearly the first letter she had tried to send. A sad grin crossed his face as he realized that she must have known that her family would search her mail. He tossed that letter onto his night stand and tore open the next one.

_Pads,__  
__I'm so sorry babes, so so sorry. I figured they'd be watching my mail, I never thought they'd be reading it. I never even got to see what was on your letter, and they found the mirror too. They can't touch me here, the heir is protected of course but they can hurt me through you. I beg of you please do not do anything rash, you know that I will never allow them to make my decisions for me. GOD DAMN MALFOY! He told them, you were right. And now they're pushing for our engagement...I've been putting it off and putting it off but they're relentless. Of course the bastard is a perfect gentleman in front of our families but they leave us alone too often. There's only so much I can do to get away, Jas tries to intervene, to chaperone our engagements but their majesties have prohibited that as well... They believe that this alliance is what is best for the kingdom; their want for wealth is all that they can see, they refuse to acknowledge the truly heinous reality that is the Malfoy family.__It's all i can do not to cry myself to sleep every night, knowing what fate they are trying to tie me too.__Only when I'm sleeping do i get respite, because it would not do for the virginal heir to be sullied. But oh how I dream of you. Thoughts of you bring me comfort in this horrid place, and it is in thoughts of you that I am able to sleep. The holidays will be over soon and I will be back in your arms, they can make me betrothed but they cannot force a marriage.__  
__My seventeenth cannot come fast enough!__  
__Love you the most,__  
__C_

"God damn them," Sirius spat, as he read through her letter. He felt helpless, despondent; truly there was nothing he could do. He rolled onto his stomach and punched his pillow, and swearing tore through the room kicking any object that got in his way.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

He stormed into the living room where Lily and James still sat, wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. "They've all but sold her off...DAMMIT!" Sirius bellowed, making Lily jump.

"Pads calm down." James said.

"CALM DOWN! I will not bloody calm down." Sirius spat.

"Yes you bloody well will." James said, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for her." He continued in a tone he rarely used with his best friend.

Sirius sunk into a chair at James' words, "I just got her mate, I can't lose her." he said softly, burying his head in his hands.

"I know Pads I know," James said patting his friend's shoulder.

Dorea Potter returned to the room then, noting the sullen mood almost immediately. "Lily dear will you be staying to dinner?" she asked as she moved through the room to squeeze Sirius' shoulder in comfort.

The sad boy simply sighed and patted her hand, letting her give him a little bit of comfort.

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Potter, so long as it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all dear, we just received word that Albus will be joining us as well." Mrs. Potter replied, still holding onto the boy she considered her second son.

"Dumbledore's coming to dinner?" James asked surprised.

"Yes dear, he has some business to discuss with your father."

James and Sirius exchanged a glance, "Order business?"

"How do you...never mind I shouldn't be surprised by anything you two know by now. It's between your father and Dumbledore." Mrs. Potter responded shaking her head. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Shaking her head Mrs. Potter left the room a small smile on her face at her clever boys.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Professor Dumbledore swept into the dining room where the Potter's were seated, "Dorea, thank you for accommodating me on such short notice, but there is much to discuss."

"Not a problem at all Albus," Dorea smiled at the older man. "You're welcome any time."

Dumbledore sat and greeted the rest of the table, "How have your holidays been boys? Miss Evans"

"All right." James and Lily responded, unsure as to how to greet the professor when he was at dinner.

"Lonely." Sirius mumbled in response, pushing his dinner around his plate."

"Ah yes, lacking Miss Stewart I suppose." The professor responded, nodding.

Sirius mumbled a string of incomprehensible words, "...Malfoy...hateful...engaged." were all that could be discerned from the mess.

"Indeed," Dumbledore spoke as though he had understood him fully, "that is in fact part of why I came to speak to you this evening Charlus." he added nodding to the Potter family patriarch at the head of the table, "something must be done."

Sirius' head shot up, "Professor?"

"Jasper has been in contact with me about the situation at Stewart Manor and his concern for his sister's and consequently his own safety for protecting her has escalated quite a bit in the past few days. I believe you are all aware that Miss Stewart is being forced into a betrothal with Mr. Malfoy?" the table nodded, "Jasper's concern is that if this betrothal goes through Miss Stewart will be forced into a situation where she will not be in control of her emotions and in connection to this her veela abilities. Very bad things can happen if she is forced to use these abilities in a negative way, or if her mind and emotions are not within her own control."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sirius asked bitterly, "She can't do anything to defy her parents until she comes of age and takes over the throne."

"Very true Mr. Black; this is why we are going to get her out of the manor and into safe hands with her brother." Dumbledore replied calmly, "the time has come for action." 

_Lonely days are gone, I'm a-going home, my baby just wrote me a letter_

_The Letter – Ben Cotton & Aly Michalka_


	11. Every Little Bit Hurts

_Previously:_  
_"Very true Mr. Black; this is why we are going to get her out of the manor and into safe hands with her brother." Dumbledore replied calmly, "the time has come for action."__  
_

Sirius stared at the older man who sat across from him, trying to be sure that what he heard was correct. "You want me to go as James to the ball?"

"Yes Mr Black I do, it is likely that Miss Stewart's veela powers will be in full force as they attempt to perform the betrothal spell. We will need your presence to calm her so that we may get her out." Dumbledore replied as he accepted a glass of tea and a pasty from Dorea.

"They're using a betrothal spell!" Charlus exclaimed, "Do they not understand the repercussions of such actions?"

"This is why Jasper contacted me," the professor answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand. What does the betrothal spell do?" Lily asked, James' hand grasped tightly in her own

"It is a hand-fasting, it ties the betrothed to her would be husband. By performing such a spell on a powerful witch like Miss Stewart her parents will be evoking a deep magic which would prevent her from breaking the ties between herself and Mr Malfoy, she will effectively become his slave, all of her powers will be at his hands." Dumbledore told her sadly, "you see a witch under the influence of a betrothal spell is unable to go against a command given by her betrothed, it is an ancient spell reminiscent of muggle wedding vows."

"Honour and obey," Lily murmured.

"Indeed." The professor replied.

"So how do we stop it?" James asked.

"We don't, Mr Black will." Dumbledore finished succinctly.

"Me?" Sirius said bewildered.

"You. Mr. Black you are the only one who will be able to reach Miss Stewart, Jasper will explain to her what she must do. In order to stop the betrothal spell, she is going to need to enter into what is called condor."

"The Blood Rage," Dorea whispered.

"Condor?" Sirius asked.

"It is a state of being where her unconscious mind will take over, her emotions will overcome her and her powers will run rampant. She will attack any who her mind sees as a threat, even Jasper if he gets too close to her."

"Well then how am I supposed to help?" Sirius demanded, watching the professor warily.

"Your love." he replied simply. "The love between yourself and Miss Stewart, the bond between you. You are perhaps the only person who can stop her, because she loves you she will not dare to hurt you..."

A flash of light cracked in the room, as a hazy image formed at the corner of the table. "What the...?" Charlus exclaimed.

"This is one of the most heavily warded home in Britain!" Mrs Potter said shaking her head as she backed away from the blob of light forming in her dining room.

The blob of light surged forward and formed into an image of Callie, it crackled and shook, almost transparent yet somehow real.

"Cal?" Sirius whispered, lowering the wand he had drawn from his pocket the moment the light flashed.

The image's head whipped around to face him, "kind of...it's complicated...Professor, we have intelligence...death eater...attack...alley...tomorrow...had to tell you..." the image faltered and began to fade, "can't stay...too tired..." Callie's head whipped back to Sirius and as the image faded out completely, "love you...forever...save...me..."

The light surged forward, before disappearing completely, leaving the occupants of the dining room shocked and confused as to what had happened.

"A sending..." Dumbledore murmured. "Only the most powerful of veela can use such magic...it is extremely draining on one's person...that kind of magic in the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters...it's unthinkable."

Sirius stood, still staring at the spot where Callie's image had been just moments before, "Whatever you need Sir, whatever I need to do to get her back...I need her to come back home to me."

Dumbledore nodded to the boy in front of him, "we must prepare."

_My love is strong for you, I'd do wrong for you__  
__I can't take this loneliness you've given me__  
__And I just can't go on living my life this way__  
__- Every Little Bit Hurts - Vivian Greene -_


	12. Your Eyes

_Previously:_  
_Dumbledore nodded to the boy in front of him, "we must prepare."_

In a luxurious room overlooking a snow and ice covered garden twinkling with fairy lights, Callie stood staring out at the falling snow. Her hair had been expertly twisted and tumbled down into soft curls, secured on one sidewith large purple and white gardenias, and the ice white gown she wore shimmered slightly in the light of the fire accenting her figure. the back dipped low and she had been careful to cover her bruised flesh, at least for the moment, although she knew that the moment would come when such things would need to be revealed. Silent tears trickled down her face as she awaited her fate.

With a sigh she reached for the gilded mask on the table, wiping the tears from her face without bothering to conceal the redness of her eyes. It felt as though she hadn't stopped crying since she returned to the manor.

Jasper slipped into the room, the living area of Callie's suite, closing the door quietly behind him. Callie's head shot up when she heard the click, exhaling deeply as she realized it was only her brother and not one of the others. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, "it will be all right..."

"What if it's not? From everything you've been telling me Blood Rage is supremely uncommon, only the most powerful are supposed to be able to do it. What if I can't?"

Jasper pulled back his hands remaining on her shoulders so she faced him head on, "Cal, when have you ever doubted your abilities? I know you can do this, the things you can do with even the royal magic are leaps and bounds ahead of mother. You will be able to do this...and he will be there to help you."

A sharp rap sounded at the door, the guards were forbidden to enter the princesses suite, "Your highness, the guests have arrived, your presence is requested."

Callie sighed, "of course it is."

"Just remember that I'll be beside you the entire time, and he's here, he will be helping you every step of the way." Jasper murmered smoothing the lapels on his dress robes.

Sighing once again Callie secured the mask in place and checking her reflection once more she took Jasper's arm and together they proceeded from the room.

Sirius checked his reflection in one of the many mirrors that covered the walls of the ballroom, he was still always so surprised at the capabilities of magic, anyone looking at him would see James. The tamed hair being the only real giveaway it wasn't the Potter heir, since anyone who knew James knew that his hair had a distinct stubborn streak and refused to lie flat no matter what was done to it.

Lily stood next to Sirius, her arm looped through his, trying to keep her calm and ensure that Sirius didn't fly off the handle. Malfoy had already walked past them with his family and the simpering goons he called friends, sneering at them as he passed, and her grip on Sirius' arm hadn't loosened since. She of couse looked stunning and was trying to give off the impression of a girl in love who was enjoying a fancy party, even as she scanned the room for Callie and watched for trouble from Malfoy.

"Stupid sneering git," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"You said it..." Lily muttered back through her smile.

A long burst of fanfare sounded and the lights dimmed slightly, a blonde man in a dapper set of dress robes stood at the bottom of the elaborate staircase. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the royal family," the man stepped aside as all eyes in the hall turned to the staircase, and the grand doors opened, "Her majesty Queen Elsebeth and her husband Reginald." The royal couple stepped through the doors and made their way down the staircase.

Sirius took in a deep breath, watching Callie's parents, the ones who had caused them such pain and were about to inflict the unimaginable on their daughter, enter the room. His teeth gritted and Lily squeezed his arm in support as they watched the blonde couple glide down the steps.

"And their royal highnesses Princess Calliope Rose and Prince Jasper Edward."

Callie stepped through the doors onto the staircase on Jasper's arm, aware that every eye in the room was now on her. Her smile was forced as she slowly decended the stairs, knowing that at the bottom she would be presented over to Lucius. She swept the room with her eyes, trying desperately to find a friendly face, searching for Lily or Sirius, but before she could find them she had reached the bottom. Callie looked to Jasper, her eyes betraying her desperation and nervousness though the rest of her face showed only happiness. His eyes sad, he took her hand in his and presented her hand to Lucius who stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Princess." Malfoy drawled, as he bent to kiss her hand.

Callie remained silent, her eyes once again searching the crowd beyond Lucius' head, even as he led her onto the dance floor she did not make eye contact with the boy. Her fingers tingled with pent up anger and frustration, until she caught a pair of stormy silver eyes in the crowd hidden behind a red mask and a flash of red hair beside him as she turned on Lucius' arm. Just that one glance was enough to calm her and give her the confidence and strength to get through the night.

"You are a vile bastard Malfoy..." Callie said through her teeth, her eyes storming in flashes of purple, red, and silver.

"Ah yes, but I will be your vile bastard..." Lucius' sneered, "and you shall be the dark lord's mage."

The dance ended, and Lucius led Callie back over to the pedestal where her parents sat, forcing her arm through his and refusing to leave her side once they arrived.

The steward called for attention once more and the royals stood from their thrones.

"We have joyous news," Elsebeth began, "on this occasion we have far more to celebrate than simply the coming new year."

"It is our pleasure to announce that this evening our daughter Calliope and Mr Lucius Malfoy will be entering into a betrothal, as she has accepted his hand in marriage." Reginald finished, ignoring the fact that Callie's eyes were flashing dangerously as a tinge appeared around her fingers.

"Her eyes..." Lily breathed.

"And her fingers," Sirius murmured back.

Callie met Sirius' eyes and took in a shaky breath, attempting to pull her arm from Malfoy's grasp. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him.

"To honour this match, we will return to traditions of old." Reginald continued.

"A betrothal ceremony, in celebration of our daughter's impending joy." Elsebeth said, ignoring the gasp of the crowd, "we ask you all to bear witness to this momentous event."

"We need to move closer..." Sirius whispered to Lily, his eyes never moving from Callie's form.

The ceremony began as Reginald forced Callie to take Lucius' outstretched left hand, ignoring her flashing eyes and the balls of energy that were forming at the tips of her free hand's fingers. Standing on either side of the couple Callie's parents began to chant the spells that would bind her to Lucius.

Reginald and Elsebeth reached the middle of the second verse when the gasp of the crowd diverted their attention and they were forced to actually look at their daughter. Lucius was staring mesmerized at Callie even as sweat ran down his brow and he began to cry out in pain.

Callie's eyes turned a deep blood red, as though the irises had burst, and the rims around her eyes darkened to match. Many of the crowd automatically stepped back, but many, mainly males, were drawn forward. Lucius' screams began to overcome the hall, but a smirk appeared on Callie's face and she dropped his hand turning to face her parents next. Her eyes glowed red as she stepped towards the people who had tried to force her into a fate she did not deserve.

"Callie!" Sirius called out to her, still too far away to touch her.

Her parents looked up at their daughter in devotion, before cringing away as they felt a burning sensation course through them.

"Callie," Sirius tried again, stepping onto the platform, again she ignored him. Stepping closer he pressed a hand to her shoulder, "Callie."

Callie whirled around to face him, her gaze bearing down on him.

"Cal, baby it's me...it's me." Sirius whipped off the mask covering his face.

Callie's eyes instantly wavered, "Sirius?" she said, her voice echoing eerily. Her gaze bore into his eyes, as though she was searching for the truth through the darkness that had overcome her, her eyes faded slightly as she found the love in his gaze, the love she had been looking for.

"Yes Cal it's Sirius, it's your Sirius...it's all right now."

Callie's eyes faded back to her normal brilliant golden brown, the red rims fading away as she collapsed into Sirius' embrace. Crushing her lips on his in desperation to feel him.

"Calliope Stewart! Explain yourself." Elsebeth demanded, though she was still laying prone on the ground.

Callie spun to face her parents, "You are a terrible leader, so influenced by money you are willing to submit your heir, not to mention your own flesh and blood, to a level of influence so extreme it would seriously compromise the ruling of our nation." she spat at the woman at her feet and turning to the crowd of people continued, "I will never marry a man such as Lucius, a man so evil he attempted to sully the name of your princess over and over again," she ran a hand over her body revealing the mottled bruising that covered her arms, neck, and back. "I refuse to bow down to the darkness that my parents were so willing to allow take over, I will not allow my people to fall to the dark lord. As your princess I promise you this, so long as I am still standing, the veela will not serve the dark lord." She turned back to her parents, "you two disgust me, so willing to put the safety of your people and of your daughter at risk for money. I wish you both luck in the coming darkness...know this, a great ruler puts the well being of her people first, and will protect them to any lengths necessary. You have now seen what I am capable of, interfere with my life again and you will not enjoy the consequences."

The clock struck midnight, and a murmur went through the crowd, Sirius took her hand linking their fingers together in support, "That chime marks my birthday. Marking me as a veela queen, the council now has the opportunity to make a change. But recognize I will make my own decisions, the time for compliance has passed."

She looked to Sirius and the pair stepped off the platform, walking through the stunned crowd to the door where Lily, Jasper, and the Potters waited. Callie turned back, "do not try to find me, you will not succeed. If the council needs to speak with me, contact Albus Dumbledore he will pass on your message."

The group proceeded through the gilded doors, closing them loudly in their wake.

The crowd stood stunned, though before long the whisperings started.

"What was that?" one stunned guest asked.

"The blood rage," a council member's voice rang out.

"But it hasn't been seen in a veela in thousands of years." another responded.

"Indeed, it seems our princess is highly powerful, perhaps the most powerful we've ever seen." the original member spoke.

The council gathered in the center of the hall advancing on their monarchy, "and you almost ruined her."

_The one's that took me by surprise,  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight,  
i see your eyes_

I should tell you, I should tell you.  
I have always loved you.  
You can see it in my eyes

- Your Eyes - Rent


	13. Touch My Soul

_**Author's Note:**__  
__**To javalon14, aka the most loyal reader ever! Thanks a bunch! I've been loving getting your reviews! Serious mutual love for BAMF Dumbledore, and demanding more like the second I post an update. I'm working on it I promise and I have very big plans for this couple in the works, SPOILER ALERT: just because Lucius is down, don't count him out :D. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing, I appreciate it!**___

Previously:  
"Indeed, it seems our princess is highly powerful, perhaps the most powerful we've ever seen." the original member spoke.  
The council gathered in the center of the hall advancing on their monarchy, "and you almost ruined her."

Callie blew through the ballroom doors and summoned her bag from her rooms, her eyes were still fading from the blood red of the Condor, and power crackled through the air.

Lily stood back with Jasper, watching Callie trying to fully regain control while Sirius stood in front of her his hands reaching to cup her face, whispering "Callie I'm here...we're leaving...and you never have to go back."

He watched as her eyes flickered out of the condor and began to fade back to her normal shade, "there's my girl...I love you Princess."

"Sirius..." Callie breathed pulling him to her as she pressed her lips to his, still locked in his embrace she whispered back "I love you too Pads."

With a final deep inhale in Sirius' arms, confirming that he was indeed standing there in front of her, she turned back to her brother and Lily embracing them in a tight hug.

"Let's get out of here." Callie said with a nod, sending a glare back to the ballroom, "the council will be able to contact me when that's dealt with."

Jasper nodded, "We need to contact Dumbledore, they'll either be in place of preparing for the ambush. We're going to headquarters so you can change and then we'll see." They grasped each others hands standing in a circle and Jasper turned to attempt to apparate them out.

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Lily asked.

"I don't know..." Jasper said attempting to apparate once again.

Callie's hands began to glow a golden yellow, "they're blocking you with the wards...probably have been since you arrived..."

Her hands began to glow with balls of light flickering like a fire and she threw them towards the ballroom door blasting it open and blowing out the candlelight while the fire light moved its way over her body.

"You dare try to keep me captive...you dare to hold me against my will..." her voice echoed as though it had come from another dimension, "I am the veela queen! I was the veela heir. Know this, you will never hold me against my will again. If the council has not moved you from your office and disowned your positions, I as queen so do." Callie's parents fell to their knees as the full breadth of her power washed over them, the remainder of the hall was forced into a bow. "With the best interests of my people at heart, the council will be able to reach me through Jasper or Professor Albus Dumbledore, but please know that if there is any inkling that you were working with them please believe that you will not hold your position any longer."

Callie glared around the hall once more and raised her hands up above her head bringing them together in a clap that sounded like thunder, engulfing her grouping in the fiery light before the light surged forward over the assembled crowd and the group disappeared.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

Callie was shaking when they arrived at the Potter's, since she was not used to using so much of her power, especially since she had never entered the Condor before, as soon as they arrived she collapsed, Sirius catching her before she could hit the ground.

James and his parents came running into the hall at the commotion. Dorea rushed forward, "what happened?"

"she's just tired I think, that's a lot of power to expel in one day." Jasper said, "I hope you don't mind if we stay here Mrs Potter, I think this was just the first place she thought of."

"Not a problem, I know Dumbledore expected you to arrive back here, it's perfectly all right with us if you would like to stay. We have far too many empty rooms anyway." Charlus replied.

Meanwhile James and Sirius had carried Callie up to a calm, pale green painted bedroom and laid her on the bed. Sirius pulled a chair over to sit beside her, taking her hand, while James had pulled Lily into a tight embrace.

"I can't lose her Prongs," Sirius murmured.

"Don't worry Pads, you won't. You heard Jasper, she's likely just tired. Mum'll call for Dumbledore and he'll make sure of it."

"You didn't see her James, she was shaking with the effort...Dumbledore was right, the Condor, it's no joke. It sounded like Lucius was burning from the inside out, the entire hall was forced into a bow...and her parents...James, she almost turned on Sirius for a second. It's scary seeing her like that...it's not her." Lily said lowly, curled into James' chest.

"No Lils, that is Callie...that's Callie embracing her power and position. She knows her role very well Lils, she knows what's to be expected of her, and despite any apprehension she might have, Callie is and has always been a queen. All you saw was her embracing her true capabilities." Sirius said, his eyes never leaving Callie's body on the bed.

"Let's go downstairs, Mum and Dad might have an update." James said taking Lily by the hand, he turned at the door, "you coming Pads?"

Sirius shook his head, his eyes never leaving Callie.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

After what felt like hours to Sirius, Callie stirred and opened her eyes, squeezing Sirius' hand.

"Cal..." Sirius breathed.

"Hi Pads..." she said quietly.

"You ok?" He asked, concern evident in his face.

"Just tired...lay with me?" Callie asked gently pulling his hand.

Sirius nodded and climbed into the bed, pulling Callie into his embrace.

They were silent for a while just holding each other, and assuring themselves that they were ok.

"I was so scared babe...I know its not the manly thing to say, but I don't want to lose you. I was so scared that you weren't coming back from the Condor...and then we get back here and..." Sirius murmured into her hair.

Callie pushed herself up onto her elbows and cupped Sirius' cheek in her hand, "Baby...you never have to be embarrassed to tell me how you feel. A real man shows his emotions to those who care about him. I love you Pads, always, you are what brings me back...you Pads, just you."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much Cal..."

She kissed his cheek and settled back into his embrace, quickly nodding off. Sirius went to move, but she gripped his hand tightly, "stay..."

Sirius nodded and slid back down to lay beside her, pulling her closer to his body.

"I love you." Callie whispered as she drifted off yet again.

"Albus, what's happened?" Dorea asked as soon as Dumbledore stepped through their floo.

"Voldemort has attacked, luckily our people arrived in time to stop the decimation of the village." Dumbledore responded, dusting himself off.

"Thank heavens." Dorea breathed.

"Indeed...and how is Miss Stewart faring?"

"Oh Albus she was so pale when they brought her here, shaking all over the place, then she just fainted dead away. Sirius has carried her upstairs and she is resting up there now."

"That is to be expected, she expelled quite a bit of power today and her body would not have been used to it. I will go up and check on her."

James nodded to his professor and allowed him to pass him on the stairs. Dumbledore pressed a hand to James' shoulder as he passed.

Callie and Sirius woke as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah Miss Stewart...I'm told you had a bit of an ordeal."

Callie nodded, "I did professor. I assume you want to check me over?"

Dumbledore nodded to the girl and looked to Sirius. "Mr Black if you would be so kind as to move aside, your magic will conflict with the tests."

Sirius nodded but was reluctant to go, he looked to Callie.

"Go Pads...I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you. Besides I'm rather hungry, would you go down and ask Dorea if she wouldn't mind making me some soup or something?" Callie asked, squeezing his hand.

"All right." Sirius said standing and moving to the door.

"I'll be here Sirius...always." Callie said before turning to Dumbledore.

Sirius walked down to the family room, "Mrs P."

"Sirius dear? What is it?" Dorea asked rushing to stand by the boy.

"Callie's awake."

"Thank Merlin." Dorea exclaimed.

"And she's hungry...if it's not too much trouble, could you...I mean would you mind if...would you make her something?" Sirius stammered.

"Of course dear...of course. I'll get the house elves on it right away." she bustled out of the room.

"Thanks Mrs P..." Sirius crossed the room and sat down beside James on the couch.

Quietly he said, "Prongs, Lils, I need your help...I need to go to shopping."

"For what?" James asked.

"A house or a flat...Uncle Alphard's money...I want to buy a flat for me and Callie..." he took in a breath as James nodded, "and a ring..."

_But then came your kiss and all I was missing__  
__Was there in your eyes, your lonely blue eyes __  
__So please say you'll stay, say you'll never go away__  
__My discarded heart has finally found a home__  
__I know it's love, you've touched my soul  
- Touch My Soul - Bare: A Pop Opera - _


	14. Maybe I'm Amazed

_Previously:  
Quietly he said, "Prongs, Lils, I need your help...I need to go to shopping."  
"For what?" James asked.  
"A house or a flat...Uncle Alphard's money...I want to buy a flat for me and Callie..." he took in a breath as James nodded, "and a ring..."_

Sirius felt as though he was sitting on eggshells the entire next week, as he planned and waited for the perfect moment to present itself so he could propose. Callie had recovered enough to be able to move out of the bedroom, but was still taking frequent naps as her body adjusted to the surge in magical energy. Sirius had been taking these moments to meet with a magical realtor and he felt that he had found the perfect place for them, but he didn't want to agree to anything without Callie's go ahead, so he had arranged a private viewing so they could explore together.

Callie was just waking up from another nap, this time on the couch in the library where she had fallen asleep with a muggle novel open other lap, when Sirius entered the room.

"Sirius, you have impeccable timing."

"We live to serve princess." Sirius replied with a sly grin.

Callie perked an eyebrow at him, "what are you planning?"

"Well...Mrs P says that you should be well enough to go out if we keep it low key, and I figured you were probably sick of being cooped up in the house all day."

"You aren't wrong...where are we going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, just be happy we're leaving the house."

"But Sirius if I don't know where we're going how am I to know what to wear?" Callie wheedled.

"Whatever you wear will be beautiful babes...now up you go we'll leave whenever you're ready."

Callie humphed and pulled herself off the couch, moving towards the door, "fine don't tell me...just know that this is wildly unfair."

"Oh I'm aware, but that's half the fun of it isn't it." Sirius replied with a grin.

Callie came down the stairs to the entrance hall about an hour later, after hemming and hawing over what to wear to this mysterious date. Given her limited wardrobe, she was fairly happy with her decision, the printed dress was one of her favourites and luckily Jasper had brought her favourite pair of boots so she could pair them together.

Sirius was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase already dressed in his leather jacket.

"You know you really shouldn't be wearing the leather jacket without the motor cycle to back it up...it's deceiving." Callie teased.

"Had I known you had an interest in me on a motorbike I would have invested in one." Sirius teased back.

"Still not going to tell me where you're taking me?" Callie asked pressing a kiss to Sirius' cheek.

Sirius simply grinned and held out his arm to apparate. Sighing Callie grasped his arm and with a pop they were gone.

They appeared in front of a small cottage in a mixed magical and muggle community near Hyde Park in London. The lights were on in the house and with the way that the snow fell around them the small cottage looked simply magical.

"Pads, where are we?" Callie murmured.

"Let's go in and find out." Sirius replied grasping her hand and leading her through the front gate and up the stone walkway. He knocked on the door twice and was let in by a charming older man dressed in a muggle suit.

"Ah yes Mr Black, good to see you again...and this young lady needs no introduction, your majesty its wonderful to see you are well." The man said bowing his head.

"Cal this is Mr Johnston, he's an old acquaintance of my Uncle Alphard's." Sirius introduced the man.

"Pleasure." Callie shook the man's hand.

"Why don't the pair of you take a look around, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Mr Johnston nodded to the pair and left them to their own devices.

"Well shall we?" Sirius asked gesturing up the staircase at the end of the hallway, Callie nodded still wary and climbed the grand staircase. On the upper level they poked their heads into a few rooms, two large bedrooms and an office as well as a guest bath. But then at the end of the hall was the gorgeous master bedroom with ensuite bathroom, the tub alone had Callie grinning as it reminded her of her suite at the manor, the only room in the manor that really suited her tastes.

"Sirius this place is incredible, but I don't get it why exactly are we here?" She asked turning from the room to find Sirius seated on the large bed, "Pads?" she murmured crossing the room to sit beside him.

"I had hoped you would like it...I've just been thinking a lot about how soon the year is over, and how much it would kill me not to be able to see you everyday. I mean even this break has been torture Cal. I've never really had to think about what might happen, about losing someone so close to me before. And when that thing with Malfoy happened...I've never been so scared Cal. I was terrified that you wouldn't come back to me."

"Sirius.." Callie whispered grasping the hand closest to her.

"I thought that if you like this place we could get it...I want you with me after we graduate Cal, move in with me? be with me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, only unclasping their hands to pop the box open and present it to her.

Callie pulled Sirius closer to her, "of course I want to be with you, you fool, of course." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Sirius grinned at her and placed the ring on her finger, "Let's go tell Mr Johnston we'll take the place hmm?"

Callie grinned back and kissed him once again, "I love you Pads...so much."

"Love you too Princess." Sirius replied against her lips.

Sirius and Callie negotiated a deal with Mr Johnston to have the house. It turned out that the previous owner had passed away and the family was willing to include the furnishings so Callie and Sirius took the house as it was, planning to spend the remainder of their break there with their friends making the place more their own.

Mr Johnston bid them congratulations on both the purchase and their engagement, and left them with the keys to the house. After showing him out Callie grasped Sirius by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up the stairs to their new bedroom where they christened their new home and celebrated their new life together.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time.__  
__And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.___

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,__  
__you hung me on a line.__  
__Maybe I'm amazed of the way I really need you._

_Maybe I'm Amazed – Joyful Noise Soundtrack_


End file.
